This Really, REALLY Sucks
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: Sakura Haruno has to move to a new house, live in a new town, and attend a new school. Not only that, but she has to deal with her two new stepbrothers, Naruto and Konohamaru. How will she survive the madness? VERY AU!
1. Pancakes Equals Scarred For Life

Hi everyone. Hope ya like this fic. Dunno what else to say.

SUMMERY: Sakura Haruno has to move to a new house, live in a new town, and attend a new school. Not only that, but she has to deal with her two new stepbrothers, Naruto and Konohamaru. How will she survive the madness? VERY AU! Although I will try to keep the characters as in-character as possible.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

This Really, REALLY, sucks.

Chapter One – Pancakes = Scarred for Life.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura Haruno walked out of her bedroom, and down the stairs of her small, three-bedroom house. She walked into the kitchen to see her cousin Ten Ten sat at the table. Her mother was making pancakes for breakfast and Ten Ten was grinning ear to ear.

"What is up with you?" Sakura stated as she sat at the table next to her cousin.

"Your mom only makes pancakes when she has something to say that might scar us for life." Ten Ten mused.

"That may be so, but nothing she has said so far has scarred me." Sakura replied.

"What about the time she told you that she was getting a divorce from your dad?" Ten Ten questioned. Sakura blinked.

"So?" She answered.

"Or the time she told you she was having another baby?" Ten Ten again questioned. Said baby, Moegi, who was twelve, was sat on the other side of the table glaring.

"_So?"_ Sakura once again replied. Glaring at her cousin a little now.

"Or the time she said she was dating your teacher?" Ten Ten questioned again.

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Sakura yelled. Earning her an evil grin from Ten Ten.

"So what if my mother has a tendency to scar me for life by making pancakes, at least I can enjoy the pancakes can't I?" Sakura hissed. Ten Ten didn't answer, merely smirking at her cousin. Moegi rolled her eyes and waited for the bombshell they were about to have dropped on them.

Sakura's mother smiled serenely and Sakura got the terrible feeling that whatever her mother was going to say would probably make her angry.

"Well girls, you three know Iruka-san right?" Ten Ten rolled her eyes and so did Sakura.

"Of course we do Mom you talk about him all the time and you've been going out with him for about two years now. We have met him before." Sakura said sarcastically.

"How could we not know the oh-so-great Iruka Umino? After all Auntie Kimiko, you brag about how wonderful he is all the time and never hesitate to bring him here when he's in town." Ten Ten replied. Also sarcastically, but more nicely then Sakura, who looked rather annoyed.

Kimiko Haruno placed a plate of Pancakes in front of each of the girls while she spoke.

"Well… he asked me to marry him and I said yes." Kimiko said happily. Sakura's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?" Sakura and Ten Ten both yelled. Moegi just stared, wide-eyed at her mother.

"Mom, does that mean Iruka is going to live here?" Moegi asked. Sakura and Ten Ten waited with baited breath for the answer.

"No we're going to go and live with him." Kimiko said. Her voice sounded wary at this point. Moegi's eyes grew wider and she started to wail.

"Oh don't worry Moegi, sweetie. You'll love Iruka's house and the school is lovely." Kimiko cooed.

"Oh and did you think that maybe we didn't want to move?" Sakura spat. She stormed out of the kitchen (the pancakes were long gone) and upstairs to her room. Ten Ten followed. She knocked on the (very) recently slammed door.

"Sakura?" Ten Ten called.

"Come in." Ten Ten heard the muffled reply. Ten Ten opened the door, to see Sakura lying on the pink bedspread of her bed. Ten Ten and Sakura had to share the small bedroom ever since, Ten Ten's parents had died. Ten Ten was also partial to the colour pink. The small bedroom was a cherry blossom pink. There were bunk beds in the corner. Sakura was on the bottom bunk, lying on a cherry-blossom pink duvet cover. Ten Ten's bed was the top bunk, with a rose pink cover. Sakura wasn't crying, she wasn't sad, she was angry.

"Sakura, you don't exactly like school here. Neither do I. It might not be so bad to live in Iruka's house." Ten Ten tried to comfort her cousin. Even though she teased her cousin often, Ten Ten saw Sakura as her closest friend and confidante.

"But I like living _here_ I don't want to go and live in some quiet little town like Konoha. My dad dying last year was bad enough. I don't need to move away from my home." Sakura snarled.

"Maybe but if your mom is happy and this guy isn't so bad, maybe a new start won't be so bad either." Ten Ten said quietly. Sakura calmed down a little.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean that I have to like the way my mother didn't even discuss this with us." Sakura said. Ten Ten shrugged.

"Fine with me I'll just sit back and watch the fireworks. So long as I get my own room I'm cool." Ten Ten said. Sakura grinned.

"Oh yeah let me guess, one with a view, and a balcony to look at it from." Sakura stated. Ten Ten grinned.

"Forget the view, the balcony would be good for sneaking in and out of the room when I want." Ten Ten said. Both girls started laughing and decided to get dressed for school. Sakura and Ten Ten both had to wear the blue and white school uniform. This consisted of a blue, pleated skirt, blue blazer, white shirt, blue cravat, white socks and black shoes. Sakura's shoulder length pink hair was held out of her face by a blue headband, Ten Ten had her hair tied in its usual style. Two Chinese buns, it was just tied with blue ribbons, that matched the school dress code. They went downstairs, to see Moegi dressed in a pink calico dress, white short-sleeved shirt and white shoes. Her hair tied in pigtails like usual. Sakura glared at her mother.

"We'll discuss this more when you get back from school girls. Remember to pick Moegi up from the junior school." Kimiko said quietly. Sakura and Ten Ten grabbed their school bags and beckoned to Moegi to come. She jumped up from her seat, and grabbed her own bag, and rushed to join her older sister and cousin on the journey to school. Sakura only had one thought in her head as she stepped out of the door.

"_Mom making pancakes really does mean my mind being scarred!"_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

O.K. everyone I hope you liked this chapter. This is an alternate universe fic. It's VERY alternate universe. And I'm kinda going with their ages in Shipuuden here (so Sakura is fifteen, and Ten Ten is sixteen). Sakura and Ten Ten are cousins because I say so. Moegi is Sakura's sister because I say so. Iruka and Sakura's mom are the same age and like each other because it works in the plot. I don't know Sakura's mom's name so I called her Kimiko because it's a Japanese name and I think it's cool. Naruto and Konohamaru are brothers and will be living with Iruka. Other characters WILL be introduced throughout the fic, and I have NOT decided any pairings. Probably because I like the idea there may be some Neji/Ten Ten. Still I'm not decided about it yet. Any other questions please R&R and tell me and I will get back to you.


	2. The Step Brothers

O.K. Now for chapter two. (insert evil laughter here) Thanks for reading and reviewing all.

Key

_(…)_ Inner Sakura.

"…" Thoughts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

This Really, REALLY Sucks.

Chapter Two – The Step-Brothers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura, Ten Ten and Moegi were now walking home from school. Sakura glared straight ahead of her. She had just received her third detention that week from her art teacher, for drawing violent images.

"_I wonder if it's legal to give detentions just for the violent images I draw?"_ Sakura thought to herself. Ten Ten had of course heard about it.

"Sakura, maybe you should just draw bunnies and make your art teacher happy." Ten Ten had stated that lunchtime with a huge grin on her face. Sakura glared. She was glad this was the last week before summer. Of course with the way her mother had been talking about moving, summer didn't look like it was going to be much fun either. They walked up their street, to see a nice looking, red Mercedes parked in front of their house. They all knew that this was Iruka's car. The three traipsed into the house and saw Iruka and Kimiko sat on the sofa, talking quietly. They looked up as soon as Sakura, Ten Ten and Moegi stepped into the house.

"Hi girls." Kimiko said cheerfully. The three walked into the small front room, only to see two boys sat on the other sofa. Their eyes widened as they all saw each other.

"Right. Sakura, Ten Ten, Moegi, these are Iruka's two sons, Naruto and Konohamaru." Kimiko stated cheerfully.

The girls were irritated beyond repair. Not only were they going to be stuck living in a new home, but they were going to have step-brothers.

"Hi!" Konohamaru said. He looked to be about the same age as Moegi and his brown hair was pulled into an Iruka-like ponytail. He wore a yellow t-shirt, grey shorts and white trainers.

"Hi." Moegi said quietly. Naruto was far less quiet then Konohamaru.

"Hi Sakura-Chan, Ten Ten-Chan, Moegi-Chan." Naruto yelled. He was wearing black jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, blue trainers and a hideously orange jacket (A/N: Just imagine Naruto's jacket before Shipuuden) his blonde hair was horribly messy and spiked up in several directions. Sakura glared, Ten Ten blinked and Moegi smiled.

"Don't worry about living with us. You'll get your own rooms anyways." Naruto said happily.

"Naruto-Nii chan is really noisy but I'm sure you'll get used to him. Usually Ramen shuts him up." Konohamaru added in. A cheeky grin spread across his face. Naruto also grinned. Sakura blinked and then looked at her mother.

"I'm going to get changed out of my uniform." Sakura said quietly. Ten Ten nodded, and followed Sakura out of the room before Kimiko could say a word. Moegi also ran up the stairs after her older sister and cousin.

"Are they Okay?" Naruto asked curiously. "Sure they are." Kimiko said cheerfully.

"I don't think they're happy at all." Konohamaru whispered to Naruto.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura glared as she looked through her clothes. She wanted to find the most off-putting outfit she possibly could. Ten Ten just shook her head and grabbed her usual cropped blue jeans and rose-pink, long-sleeved, mandarin top. She slipped on a pair of pink trainers and waited for Sakura to find something to wear whilst the other teen glared and muttered curses under her breath. She finally pulled out a black jean skirt, black, leather, knee-high boots, black, netted tights and a black t-shirt with My Chemical Romance, in white, on it, and a red rose, dripping blood. Quickly pulling these items on, Sakura smirked in the mirror.

Ten Ten's eyes went wide.

"Your mom is going to kill you. That and I didn't know you owned black, netted tights. You're becoming more of a Goth every day." Ten Ten stated.

"I have to hide anything black from my mother. She is guaranteed to get rid of it if I don't." Sakura said. She laughed a little, and Ten Ten giggled slightly. They heard a knock on the door. It was three light raps.

"Come in Moegi." Sakura called. The younger girl came in dressed in a pink t-shirt, denim dungarees and a pair of white trainers.

"Are you two ready to go downstairs? I don't want to go by myself." Moegi said quietly. Sakura nodded, and so did Ten Ten.

"Sure we're ready Moegi-Chan." Ten Ten replied. The three left the small room and went downstairs. Iruka and Kimiko looked to still be talking about something, Kimiko giggling every so often, and the two boys looked _very_ bored. Naruto grinned as the three girls walked into the room.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, Ten Ten-Chan, Moegi-Chan, do you want to show us where the nearest Ramen stand is?" Naruto yelled. Sakura blinked, a battle going on with her inner self.

_(You can get away from that lovey dovey shit Sakura. Go for it!)_

"_Shut up! I don't want to be chummy with that twerp!"_

_(Yeah but if his dad is marrying your mom you're going to HAVE to get used to the twerp anyway)_

"_No I won't!"_

_(I'm your inner self so why are you arguing with me?)_

"_Because you're wrong?" _

_(How can I be wrong when I'm your inner self?)_

"…"

_(Didn't think you'd have an answer.)_

"_Shut up!"_

_(Then try and be friends with the twerps)_

"_Why?"_

_(Because you WILL have to live with them. If you're not even friends with them it's going to be VERY hard)_

"_So I like life hard. I live with my mother right?"_

_(Yeah but they know where you're gonna be living and everyone you're gonna go to school with. They may be twerps but they're nice twerps. What's the point of hating them? It's not their fault you have to move)_

"_You have a point there…"_

_(Of course I do. So you're gonna be nice to the twerps?)_

"_Might as well give it a try. After all I can be nice to Ten Ten and Moegi."_

_(That's the spirit)_

Then of course Sakura's inner-self disappeared. Sakura looked at Naruto.

"We'll pay for you guys." Naruto said cheerfully. Sakura shook her head in amusement.

"Okay we'll show you where the nearest Ramen place is. Mom we're going out to show Naruto and Konohamaru where the nearest Ramen place is." Sakura said. Kimiko smiled.

"Of course go ahead. It's nice for you all to get along." Kimiko said.

"Sure have fun kids." Iruka said. Sakura gave a small smile.

"We will." Sakura said quietly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-=-Ramen Place-=-

The group were sat in a booth at the local Ramen place, known as Shizuki's, enjoying bowls of the oh-so-great substance. Naruto, as the girls found out quickly, was a seriously fast eater. By the time anyone had finished their first bowl, Naruto was already eating his fifth. Sakura was eating her bowl of shrimp and chicken ramen quite happily. Ten Ten was eating a prawn and beef ramen. Moegi was eating a menma ramen and Konohamaru and Naruto were eating Miso pork ramen.

"It's really quiet in Konoha." Konohamaru said.

"Really?" Ten Ten asked.

"Yeah. We have like three schools in the whole village. One for kids aged six to twelve, one for kids aged twelve to eighteen and one for aged eighteen to twenty-one." Naruto replied.

"What are the uniforms like?" Sakura asked quietly.

"We don't wear uniforms." Naruto answered happily.

"Are you serious?" Ten Ten questioned.

"Yeap. No uniforms we wear what we want to wear at school." Konohamaru replied cheerfully. Sakura couldn't believe her ears.

"Wait so you can wear _anything_ you want at school and _not_ get into trouble for it?" Sakura asked.

"Yeap! So long as it's not next-to-nothing strips of cloth you're cool." Naruto said. Sakura blinked to herself.

"_Maybe a new school won't be so bad after all…"_

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

O.K. just for reference.

Menma is a type of fish used in a miso ramen.

The top that Ten Ten wears in both the Naruto Series and the Naruto Shipuuden series are classed as Mandarin style where I come from. If you know of any other name for the style of top, do feel free to tell me.

Also I have decided that Sakura is going to be a rebellious teen. It runs in with my plot. But she is NOT going to be a complete bitch.

If there are anymore questions I will try to answer them as quickly as possible by either PMing reviews or by putting the answers at the end or beginning of the next chapter. Thanks again for your time. Please R&R and I hope you liked this chapter. See ya soon.


	3. A Wedding and a Move

Ok all. How is everyone today? Everyone good? Bad? In-between? Anyways, on with the chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

This Really, REALLY Sucks!

Chapter Three – A Wedding and a Move.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Of course, a month after the meeting with Naruto and Konohamaru, Moegi, Ten Ten and Sakura, were watching Kimiko marry Iruka. Of course Kimiko wanted her daughters and niece to be bridesmaids, and Iruka had wanted his sons as page boys. So there they all were, dressed to over-kill, and wishing the ceremony would end soon. Sakura, Ten Ten and Moegi were dressed in lollipop-red dresses, with flared skirts, that went down to their shins. The dresses were short-sleeved and whilst Moegi was wearing flat heeled shoes, Sakura and Ten Ten were forced into high-heels that matched their horrifying dresses. This is why Sakura was glad the wedding was being held in their home town. Iruka had invited a couple of his friends, and some family of course, but no one, that could tell of their embarrassing outfits, to everyone at their new school. Naruto and Konohamaru were wearing red suits as well, and both were fidgeting like crazy, hoping that the ceremony would end soon.

"Do you, Kimiko Haruno, take Iruka Umino to be your lawful, wedded husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Kimiko replied. A huge smile spread across her face.

"And do you, Iruka Umino, take Kimiko Haruno, to be your lawful, wedded wife?" The priest asked Iruka.

"I do." Iruka answered. His face serious. The priest smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride." And with a kiss it was all over. Sakura and Ten Ten ran to grab the nearest vacated chairs. Then both cursed at the throbbing pain in their feet.

"This is what makes me glad I'm a boy." Naruto said happily. Sakura glared and hit him over the head with the handbag she'd been forced to hold. (This also matched the awful outfit)

Naruto rubbed the lump on his head.

"That hurt Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled.

"Well then don't make stupid comments and I might just consider NOT hitting you again." Sakura hissed. Her feet were still hurting and she was in a bad mood. They were moving to Konoha in two days, and nearly all their stuff was packed up. Sakura was just trying to get used to the idea. Naruto pouted and still rubbed his head.

"I hate wearing this stuff. I feel like a snob and I can't even go and get Ramen because dad said that Ramen isn't wedding food." Naruto whined.

"Well when you get married, have Ramen at your wedding. Just don't expect me to dress in something like this for the occasion." Sakura said.

"I second that." Ten Ten added.

"Me too." Moegi said, nodding vigorously. The group laughed then. That was until Kimiko and Iruka called them both for the group family picture. Then they all rolled their eyes and Ten Ten and Sakura pulled on their shoes, glaring at the idea of walking in them again. But of course, they went to get their picture taken. After all, you didn't say no to Kimiko.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura, Moegi and Ten Ten were sat in the car, ready to travel to Konoha. Of course, Kimiko was extremely cheerful, and whilst she drove the car, Iruka had hired a van to take all their stuff to their new home. Naruto and Konohamaru were waiting at home, and as the car started moving, Sakura looked back at what had been her home for her whole life, and felt a pang of sadness.

"_Will I ever be able to love a new home as much as the one I'm leaving now?"_ Sakura thought to herself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sometime along the journey, the girls had fallen asleep in the car, and they were woken by Kimiko's voice.

"Girls wake up, we're nearly there." Sakura blinked her eyes open and rubbed them quickly. Ten Ten and Moegi did the same, and as they looked out of the window, they saw the village of Konoha. It looked like a paradise, with all the houses painted in bright or light colours, and nothing looked dirty. The whole place looked bright and cheerful. Although Sakura knew that appearances could be deceiving. They were still following the van and when they followed it up a peaceful looking street, Sakura wondered why they were living in a posh neighbourhood.

"Mother, this neighbourhood looks like rich people live here." Sakura said. Her face set to glare mode.

"Well Iruka is well off enough to afford a house here. This is an area for rich people. It's nice and peaceful, and all of you get your own room." Kimiko said cheerfully.

"But it's an area for snobs." Sakura whined slightly.

"So?" Kimiko questioned.

"I'm not a snob mother. I _like_ being a normal commoner." Sakura hissed.

"Well you still are. Just get used to living in a big house." Kimiko replied. Sakura sighed.

"Do you know who we're living next door to at least Auntie Kimiko?" Ten Ten asked.

"Why yes I do. Iruka told me about them. The house on the left hand side of us belongs to the Hyuuga family. They're very wealthy. The house on the right of us belongs to the Sabaku family." Kimiko replied.

"Sabaku? That is the weirdest surname I've ever heard." Sakura quipped.

"They moved here from Suna. So don't be rude about their surname." Kimiko huffed. Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. That was when she saw the van pull into the driveway of a nice looking house. It looked like a traditional styled Japanese house. It had two floors, and it was coloured in a black and white design. The house was definitely not as large as the ones either side of them, but Sakura didn't care about this, she only wanted to know what her new bedroom was going to be like.

They pulled up into the driveway of the house. Sakura saw a garage, where Iruka's red Mercedes was parked. There was a space next to it, obviously meant for her mother's car. They got out of the car, and Moegi and Ten Ten were stretching their legs. Ten Ten dressed in one of her rose pink, mandarin style tops and crop jeans. Moegi was dressed in a pink t-shirt and a jean skirt. Sakura was dressed in a plain blue T-shirt, jeans and a pair of white trainers. She had her shoulder-length hair tied up in a small ponytail, her fringe framing her face, and she stared at the house with a slight sense of awe. She could see the same look on the faces of Moegi and Ten Ten.

Naruto and Konohamaru came out of the house then.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, Ten Ten-Chan, Moegi-Chan! Come and see your rooms!" Naruto yelled. Sakura glared.

"Naruto, we just had a _long_ journey, could you at least _try_ to be normal for five minutes?" Sakura questioned. Naruto shrugged and gave an apologetic grin.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan. But really, you're only gonna have to unpack your stuff soon anyways, so you might as well come and see what your rooms look like." Naruto said cheerfully. Konohamaru nodded in agreement with his brother. Sakura shrugged and they followed Naruto and Konohamaru inside. When they walked in they saw that there was a large space in front of the door and then a step up. Naruto and Konohamaru took off their shoes, and put them to the sides of the space. Sakura, Moegi and Ten Ten, decided to follow suit. Sakura took note that the house seemed covered in wooden plank flooring. There was a small staircase near the step up but Naruto didn't lead them to the stairs first. Naruto walked into the large looking hallway and pointed out rooms as he went along.

"There's the front room." Naruto said pointing to the first door on his left.

"That's the downstairs bathroom." Naruto said, pointing to the first door on the right.

"That's the dining room." Naruto pointed to the second right.

"That's the kitchen." Naruto pointed to the door in front of him.

"What's that door?" Moegi asked, pointing to the third door on the right, curiously.

"That's the door to my room. It's in the basement. I always wanted a basement room." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Let me guess. You painted it orange." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Nope. You can look if you want." Naruto said. His eyes looked hopeful and Sakura could tell he was just _dying_ to show his new room off.

"Sure why not." Sakura replied. Naruto's grin practically made his eyes glow.

He happily led them all into the basement, and Sakura had to admit, she was impressed. Naruto's room was painted a deep blue. He had posters of Final Fantasy, Mortal Kombat and Street Fighter characters, tacked to his walls. His double bed was in the corner, near the window, with a blue and orange duvet cover. He had a blue wardrobe, and chest of drawers against the wall near the stairs to the basement, and he had a blue, electric guitar, and amp, leaning against the wall, next to a computer desk. The desk was blue and the computer was blue and orange. There was an orange TV sat on the chest of drawers and a shelf along the wall above his bed, where a variety of DVD's, books and CD's were stacked.

"How did you get your computer to look like that?" Sakura asked.

"I used stencils and computer spray paint." Naruto replied. The three girls blinked.

"I'll do the same for you guys if you want. Not orange though." Naruto said happily. Sakura gave Naruto a big smile.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura said.

"Yeah thanks Naruto." Ten Ten and Moegi added. Naruto glowed bright red.

"Uh… You're welcome." Naruto said quietly.

After this they left the basement and went upstairs.

"So where are we sleeping?" Sakura asked.

"Well Dad built two rooms up in the loft. They're the biggest rooms in the house. Dad and your mom thought you and Ten Ten might want those rooms. You have to share a bathroom though." Naruto said. Ten Ten and Sakura smiled.

"Well show us them then." Ten Ten yelled with excitement. Naruto grinned.

"Sure. I'll show you the other rooms on the way up k?" Naruto asked. The others nodded.

"Well the first room on the left is Konohamaru's." Naruto said. They peeked in to see that Konohamaru's room was coloured green. Everything from floor to ceiling was green. There were posters tacked to the walls of various sports stars.

"Konohamaru likes sports?" Moegi asked.

"Yeah sport is great." Konohamaru answered happily.

"The first room on the right is supposed to Moegi's room." Naruto said. Moegi's eyes lit up and they looked inside. Moegi was awed in seconds.

"It's pink." Moegi squealed with happiness. It was true too. Moegi's room had been painted from top to bottom in a just a shade lighter then hot pink. Moegi looked in awe.

"This room is three times the size of my old room." Moegi yelled happily.

They moved away from Moegi's room, and Naruto pointed out two spare rooms next to Moegi's room, and a spare room next to Konohamaru's room. There was a bathroom next door to that, and Iruka and Kimiko's room was at the end of the corridor. Sakura and Ten Ten peeked in, and saw the room was a cream colour, with mostly wooden furniture and wood flooring.

"Are you guys coming to see your rooms?" Naruto yelled. Ten Ten and Sakura nodded and moved away from the door of the bedroom. Naruto showed Sakura and Ten Ten a door, in between the spare room and the bathroom and when he opened it, the group saw a dark stairway that looked like only one person could go up at a time. Naruto went first, and Sakura, Ten Ten, Moegi and Konohamaru followed one after the other, till Naruto got to the top. There wasn't much of a space at the top, but Sakura could see three doors. One straight in front of her, one on the left and one on the right.

"If you guys want more light up here there is a switch just inside the door that turns the light on." Naruto said.

"The room on the left is Ten Ten's and Sakura's room is on the right. The bathroom is in the middle." Naruto said.

Ten Ten opened her door first. The room was a rose pink, and had a nice window looking out at the street. Of course now Ten Ten knew why Naruto had asked her and Sakura what their favourite colours were two weeks ago. They looked in Sakura's room, and the room was sea blue. Sakura blinked. She saw the large skylight window in the roof and a small window looking out at the side of the house. Sakura grinned.

"So is that why you two asked about our favourite colours?" Sakura quipped.

"Yeap. We've only been living in this house for a month. We figured that we'd ask you what colours you like so at least you like your bedrooms." Naruto said. His face was tinged a nice red colour once again.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura said.

"Yeah Naruto and we'll take you up on your offer to paint our computers if you want to that is." Ten Ten said happily. Naruto nodded.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, after they'd unpacked their stuff, the new family sat down to eat. Kimiko made one of her specialities, chicken curry and rice. Sakura sighed.

"_She knows I'm not wild a__bout curry."_ Sakura thought to herself glumly. Sakura took a spoonful of the curry and tasted it. Then she blinked.

"_It actually isn't that bad for once. Not as spicy as usual. I guess I can handle it for one night. Of course if I argue I'll just get sent to my room. I hope she cooked a nice desert." _Sakura thought to herself as she ate the curry without complaint. She was rewarded for her trouble when her mother put a banoffee pie on the table. Inner Sakura cheered. Sakura was quite happy with banoffee pie. It was after all, her favourite desert.

As they all went to bed that night, Sakura stared up at the ceiling of her new room, where she could see the night sky and wondered if it maybe wouldn't be so bad living here after all. Of course, there was the problem of school, but she didn't have to worry about that for the next five weeks.

"_I wonder what the local kids are like…"_ Sakura though to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well this was just slightly random. Hehe! As for Sakura liking banoffee pie (which is a pie created out of bananas and toffee and cream) I just decided she would like it because I personally find it to be my favourite desert. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be coming soon.


	4. Visitors and Debates

Okay everyone on with this chapter then. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and all that jazz. I really appreciate it.

Also I hate to inform you all but I will have no internet for the next four weeks. I am going to be in Cyprus, on holiday with my lovely family (God help me) and there is no internet in my grandparent's place. But I will be writing updates while I'm over there and you will get a new chapter when I come back. I promise.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

This Really, REALLY Sucks!

Chapter Four – Visitors and Debates.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura had managed to tack up posters on her walls and put everything she owned away. Naruto had painted her and Ten Ten's computers. Ten Ten's was (of course) rose pink, while Sakura's was bright red. She was sure that she'd remembered everything she wanted to do with her room. It had been a week since they had moved there and everything seemed to be going well enough. That was until this morning, as Sakura finished putting away her last few knick knacks. She heard Naruto's loud voice yelling. She couldn't hear quite what it was. She was wearing a red, sleeveless, tank-top and denim shorts. Her hair was left loose today. She then heard Ten Ten bang on her door and open it.

"We've got visitors." Ten Ten burst out, before Sakura could yell at her for bursting into her room.

"What? Who?" Sakura asked.

"Apparently, they're Naruto and Konohamaru's cousins. They've come to stay for two weeks. They're moving to Konoha too, but their house isn't quite ready. I heard Auntie Kimiko and Uncle Iruka discussing it when I slipped into the kitchen to get some juice." Ten Ten said. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I haven't even gotten used to living in this place yet and now we're stuck with Naruto's cousins? They're probably as loud as him." Sakura quipped.

That was when they heard knocks on the door.

"Come in." Sakura said. Kimiko stepped into the room.

"I just wanted to tell you girls that Iruka's Niece and Nephew are staying with us for a couple of weeks, until their house is ready for them to live in." Kimiko said. Ten Ten and Sakura just nodded. Kimiko left the room and Ten Ten and Sakura looked at each other, as Sakura flopped down on her bed.

"This is going to be the longest couple of weeks ever." Ten Ten said.

"We both said that about the wedding. We got over it." Sakura replied. Although really she thought the same thing as Ten Ten.

At that moment, both girls heard another girls giggle, and they rolled their eyes.

"Never mind what I said. You were right. This is going to be a long couple of weeks." Sakura stated.

"We might as well get this over with." Ten Ten said cheerfully. Sakura nodded and got up from her bed. They got to the second floor of the house, as Naruto was coming up from the first floor. Behind him were two blondes. The first was a girl, wearing a purple t-shirt and a pair of faded skinny jeans. Her very long hair was tied into a high ponytail and she had misty blue eyes. The other blonde, a male, had deep blue eyes that were very like Naruto's. He wore a pair of jeans, and a baggy blue shirt. He was tall and thin, and somehow Sakura saw him as rather feminine. He had long hair tied into a high ponytail, and a long fringe brushed in a side sweep over his left eye. He grinned impishly at the girls.

"Sakura-Chan, Ten Ten-Chan, these are my cousins, Deidara and Ino Yamanaka. They just moved here." Naruto said.

"Hi." Sakura said quietly.

"Hey there. WOW! You have a HUGE forehead." Ino said. Sakura glared fiercely.

"At least I don't look like a pig." Sakura hissed.

"No worries billboard brow." Ino retorted.

"Ino-pig."

"Billboard brow."

"Ino-pig."

"Billboard brow."

"Ino-pig."

Sakura and Ino went on like this for a bit. Then of course Naruto stepped in.

"You both look great. Let's go and get some Ramen." Naruto chirped. The whole group looked at him, and burst into laughter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the initial meeting, Ino and Sakura got on alright. They walked to Naruto's favourite Ramen Stand, Ichiraku Ramen, where the owner, Teuchi and his daughter, Ayame had known him for years. They all sat down, and everyone decided to eat Miso Pork Ramen. Teuchi sighed.

"Naruto, I thought I'd get a break from you for the summer." Teuchi said, he had a wide grin on his face. Naruto laughed.

"No chance Jiji, I'm here to stay. I love Ramen too much to ever consider not eating it." Naruto said happily.

Sakura and Ten Ten stared as Naruto inhaled his food again. Ino laughed.

"Still amazed by Naruto's amazing eating abilities?" Ino asked. Both girls nodded numbly.

"Doesn't surprise me. I just about don't get shocked, and I've known Naruto since birth. You'll be waiting a long time to get used to Naruto's eating habits." Ino said happily. The two girls nodded. Moegi and Konohamaru were at the school's summer sports programme. Ten Ten and Sakura had agreed with Kimiko that it might help her to make friends before they go back to school.

"So Naruto, what's the school like?" Ino asked.

"Pretty good. Grandpa is the head-master remember?" Naruto replied. Ino grinned and nodded. Deidara sighed.

"I just like art." Deidara said glumly.

"So do I." Sakura said. Deidara blinked and looked at Sakura.

"What do you do in art?" Deidara asked.

"I sketch, paint, use clay and stuff. My art teacher used to keep me for detention a lot." Sakura said glumly.

"Yeah, she sketched out violent comics and stuff, and the teacher thought that she should be painting bunnies and flowers." Ten Ten said chirpily. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Thanks a lot Ten Ten." Sakura stated.

"I like to draw whatever comes to mind too." Deidara said happily.

"I made a manga once about two gay guys. My art teacher nearly got me expelled for it." Deidara quipped. Sakura grinned.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Sakura said.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When they got back to the house, Iruka was waiting for them. He was putting two overnight bags into his car. Sakura, Naruto and Ten Ten blinked in confusion.

"Moegi and Konohamaru got invited to stay at a friend's house. Your mother and I are taking them there, and then we're going to go out and have some dinner, maybe go and see a movie." Iruka said happily.

"Oh, have a night of romance planned Uncle Iruka?" Ten Ten asked cheekily, making Iruka blush deeply. Kimiko came out then, Moegi and Konohamaru in tow.

"Hey are you staying at Udon's house?" Naruto asked his little brother. Konohamaru nodded.

"It's me, Moegi and Hanabi staying. We're gonna watch some DVD's and talk about the sports club." Konohamaru said happily. Moegi nodded.

"It's great you guys. I never thought I'd have so much fun playing sports." Moegi said happily. Sakura and Ten Ten grinned.

"Remember to be good Moegi, 'kay?" Sakura questioned. Moegi nodded happily, and then she and Konohamaru got into the car with Kimiko and Iruka.

"So when should we expect you two back then Mom?" Sakura asked.

"After all, curfew is nine o clock!" Ten Ten added.

"And you know how we're just bound to make a mess." Naruto added on. Kimiko shook her head.

"Not for awhile. We're supposed to be visiting one of Iruka's colleagues and having lunch before we do anything." Kimiko said seriously. Naruto grinned at Iruka.

"Well Dad, that wouldn't happen to be Kakashi Sensei's place would it?" Naruto asked. Iruka ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately.

"Yes. So you guys had better behave. Try and get along for the good of the house, and your allowances." Iruka added for good measure. Naruto shrugged.

"I can't promise anything Dad." Naruto replied. With that the adults left, and the teens were left to their own devices.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening, the group crowded into the living room. Naruto and Deidara had gone and rented a few DVD's and Sakura was very curious as to what they'd picked out. She also saw a couple of huge grocery bags in Deidara's arms, and was curious about what on earth the two males had bought. The teen boys dumped their bags on the table and Ino was the first one to jump up and start looking through them. She pulled out five large bags of butterkist popcorn, a bottle of Cream Soda, a bottle of Grape Soda, a bottle of Cherry Cola, a bottle of R Whites Lemonade and a bottle of Cherryade. Ten Ten grabbed the other bag and pulled out a tub of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food ice cream, a tub of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream, a tub of Ben and Jerry's Baked Alaska ice cream, a tub of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey ice cream and a tub of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Macadamia ice cream. She also pulled out five giant bars of dairy milk chocolate and a very large bag of Galaxy Minstrels. Ten Ten's eyes bulged.

"How are we gonna eat all this?" Ten Ten asked.

"We don't have to. It's all about choice." Naruto replied happily, as he ran off with the ice cream to put it in the freezer. He dropped a tub or two on the way, then ran back to pick it up and also place it in the freezer.

Ino pulled out a bag of fresh ring doughnuts, and fresh double chocolate cookies, along with two large white boxes. Ino opened the first box, to reveal various creamy cakes. Ten Ten laughed at the look on Ino's face when she saw them.

"Why did you bother getting cream cakes?" Ino asked.

"I'm gonna gain a ton of weight." She added for good measure.

"You don't have to eat them Ino-Chan. I know Ten Ten and Sakura like them so I got some. Even Deidara likes a good cream puff." Naruto said. He earned himself a bop on the head from Deidara while the others laughed at the implication. Sakura stood up from the chair she'd been sitting in and opened the other box. Inside was a large Banoffee pie. Sakura grinned widely. She knew Naruto had bought that specifically for her, after all, it was her favourite.

"Who wanted phish food Ben and Jerry's?" Ino asked.

"I did." Sakura replied.

"Cookie Dough is way better Billboard Brow." Ino quipped. Sakura snorted.

"You obviously have no taste in ice cream. Phish Food has actual variety with marshmallows and caramel, and it's chocolate. Cookie Dough Ice cream can't even be classed as vanilla with cookie dough pieces Ino Pig." Sakura shot back. Both girls looked at Ten Ten.

"Don't involve me. Baked Alaska is my favourite Ben and Jerry's." Ten Ten replied. Almost at the exact same moment, both girls looked at Naruto.

"Hey I like Chunky Monkey." Naruto stated.

"Before you even look at me. I was the one who picked the Chocolate Macadamia Ben and Jerry's." Deidara shot out before either girl could look in his direction. They both glared and sat on the sofa with a pout on their faces.

"Okay, now for the DVD's?" Naruto said happily, now that the debate was over. He grabbed six films out of the bag. One of them was Battle Royale, one of the most violent and gory Japanese films to exist. That had been picked out by Ten Ten. Deidara had picked American Beauty. Ino had picked out Meet Joe Black. Naruto had picked out Hancock. Sakura had picked out Wanted. Naruto put the extra film on the table. Sakura picked up the extra film and looked at it. "The Lovely Bones?" Sakura asked. "Yeah. I heard it was good and the store was doing a deal. Rent two get a third free." Naruto replied. Sakura gave a small smile. She'd read the book, The Lovely Bones, by Alice Sebold and had enjoyed reading it. She hadn't seen the film yet and wanted to compare it to the book.

"I saw that film at the cinema." Ino stated cheerfully. The group threw themselves into chairs and Naruto grabbed the films.

"Who's film first?" Naruto asked. Ten Ten grinned and grabbed dice out of her pocket. Sakura blinked.

"What the hell Ten Ten? Where did you get dice from?" Sakura asked. "Well whoever throws the highest number get's their film first and so on." Ten Ten replied, not answering Sakura's question.

"I think to be fair we should watch The Lovely Bones first because none of us chose it." Ino stated seriously. No one argued and so the five teens threw their dice one by one. Naruto threw a seven, Ino threw a twelve, Deidara threw four, Sakura threw nine and Ten Ten threw eleven. Ino was jumping around cheering that Meet Joe Black was going to be their first film after the Lovely Bones. The others all sighed.

"_At least Brad Pitt is cute."_ Sakura thought to herself as Naruto put The Lovely Bones into the DVD player, little realising that Ten Ten was thinking the exact same thought.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After their film marathon, the three girls sat on the sofa, Naruto curled up with a pillow on the floor next to them and Deidara sat in one of the cushy armchairs.

"What did you guys think of The Lovely Bones?" Ino asked.

"I think it was very visually appealing and it wasn't too different from the book." Sakura replied.

"It was so sad." Ten Ten quipped.

"I thought the visual effects were very good." Deidara stated. Naruto looked at the others and shrugged.

"It was okay but it was a bit girly for me. Kind of like Meet Joe Black. Sorry Ino, but the idea of Death falling in love with a girl and then tragically leaving her at the end so that she can live a normal human life is just... sappy." Naruto stated. Sakura and Ten Ten giggled while Ino glared. Deidara knew better then to insult his sister's choice in films.

"So what did you guys think of Battle Royale?" Ten Ten shot out. Naruto grinned widely.

"I am so sorry I never watched that film before now." Naruto replied. Deidara nodded.

"The idea of a class of school kids on a desert island fighting it out to the death, with the last one standing as the winner, was awesome." Deidara quipped.

"It was so gory. But it was kinda cool." Ino added.

"Well Battle Royale is one of Sakura's and my favourite films." Ten Ten stated. Sakura nodded her agreement.

"Wanted was awesome. I've been wanting to watch that for ages." Sakura stated. Naruto, Ten Ten and Deidara nodded. Ino pouted for a moment then grudgingly nodded.

"It was okay. I have to admit that Angelina Jolie bending bullets and Morgan Freeman as the bad guy was cool." Ino stated.

"Well Hancock always rocks. Anything with Will Smith rocks!" Naruto exclaimed. The others laughed.

"I have to admit I never expected to see a guy with another guy's head up his ass." Ten Ten quipped.

"It's all CGI!" Ino yelled. Deidara and Sakura snorted at Ino's exclamation.

"Well I liked American Beauty. It's the first time I ever saw it. I never expected it to end that way though." Sakura quipped. Deidara smirked.

"American Beauty is a more arty film. I like the way it inspires difference in the people of our society." Deidara replied. Naruto shrugged.

"I just liked that fact that everyone was crazy in that film." Naruto stated.

"They were not all crazy." Ten Ten shot back.

"No they were just weird." Ino added.

"That's what makes it a great film." Deidara quipped. The teens laughed and carried on talking about different things well into the night.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night, Iruka and Kimiko came back to the house to find the teens all curled up in the front room. Sakura, Ino and Ten Ten were all curled up on one sofa. Deidara was slumped on a chair, his legs hanging over one of the arms. Naruto was laying on the carpet with his head on a cushion.

"Should we wake them up to go to bed?" Kimiko whispered.

"Nah, leave them. They look comfortable like that." Iruka replied softly. The couple crept upstairs, leaving the teens to sleep on.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay that's the end of this chapter. Next chapter more of the regular characters will be introduced. Just for those that don't know (But I don't think that will be a large number if any at all) Ben and Jerry's is an Ice Cream brand. It might be American but they sell it over here in England. I love Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream and got the idea for Ino and Sakura's debate over Ice Cream when I had a debate with my cousin over which flavour was better. I prefer Phish Food (which has chocolate fishes in it, plus marshmallows and caramel, all mixed into gorgeous chocolate ice cream) and my cousin loves chocolate fudge brownie (which is self explanatory LOL!) while my brothers both love Cookie Dough (which is some random flavour ice cream that might just be milk, with pieces of cookie dough embedded in it) and one of my cousins likes Chocolate Macadamia (which is also self explanatory) As for Naruto liking Chunky Monkey. Well Chunky Monkey is awesome too (banana ice cream with walnuts in it)

Anywho, sorry about the ice cream rant. I just got carried away. Also I have nothing against any of the films I mentioned in this chapter. In fact I own all of them (except The Lovely Bones because it hasn't been released yet) on DVD. LOL! Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter. Please R&R and let me know what you think. See you next update.


	5. A Chance To Meet The Neighbours

Okay, new chapter. Thanks to all of you lovely reviewers. I really appreciate that you took your time to bother reading my fic. After my horrifying sunburn (that I got one day into my holiday) and being ill for the last week, I actually really enjoyed my time in Cyprus. In fact I was inspired quite a bit over there, which usually happens because Cyprus is a seriously beautiful country. If I had internet over there I think I would be so happy that I'd live there permanently. Anywho I was inspired, as I mentioned before and I've started work on two new fics. But I will not post them yet. Anyways I hope that you enjoy this chapter of the fic. Thanks for all your patience with my ranting.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

This Really, REALLY Sucks!

Chapter Five – A Chance To Meet The Neighbours.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Early the next morning, the five teens woke up. Deidara stretched and smiled at the satisfying pop his joints made. Ino, Sakura and Ten Ten all looked rather disgusted. Naruto just stretched out and laid his head back on the pillow. Sakura looked at her stepbrother, confusion written on her face.

"How comes we ended up sleeping here?" Sakura asked.

"We must've just dropped off." Ten Ten replied.

"Knowing Dad and your Mom, they probably decided that we looked cute and comfortable where we were and they left us here." Naruto quipped. Deidara just shrugged.

"I'm going to bed un!" Deidara exclaimed and then got up from the armchair and walked out of the room. The rest of the teens blinked.

"What time is it?" Ino asked.

"It's six in the morning." Naruto replied.

"Crap!" Sakura and Ten Ten exclaimed.

"I'm totally going back to sleep." Ino quipped.

"In my own room." Sakura added.

"With the curtains drawn." Ten Ten also added. Naruto grinned as he saw the girls run off towards the stairs. Then he got up and went down to his basement room. He quite liked the idea of sleeping in.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that day, Naruto crawled out of bed and made his way up the stairs. He'd heard a loud knocking at the front door and he knew that it could be really important. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes and blew the dangling part of his little, green, beaver sleeping cap out of his face. His orange pyjamas were rumpled and he was still yawning loudly when he opened the door. However, once the door was open and he saw who had been knocking, his whole demeanour changed very quickly. He was wide awake and staring at the visitors.

"Umn... Neji, Hinata, what are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked curiously. Hinata blushed bright red and started twiddling her thumbs. Neji rolled his eyes and then spoke formally.

"Hanabi went with your little brother and stepsister to some sleepover. Apparently they're all being bought back here by your father and stepmother. We thought we'd come over and say hello to your new... family members." Neji quipped. Naruto blinked and shrugged.

"Come into the front room and let me get dressed. I mean you guys don't want me running around in my orange pyjamas and beaver cap, right?" Naruto questioned. Hinata blushed more and Neji snorted at the idea. Naruto grinned and led them to the front room and then went into his basement room to get changed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ten Ten woke up and stretched. She went into the bathroom next to her room and when she came out she felt much more alert. She opened her curtains and grinned as the sun came in through her window.

"_I think I'll go and get a drink before I get dressed."_ Ten Ten thought to herself. She left the room and walked down the stairs cheerfully in her rose pink pyjama shorts and belly top.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji was sat in Naruto's front room. He glared slightly at the furnishings of the room and wondered exactly why Naruto would want to show Hinata the garden. After all, did Naruto like flowers? Neji wasn't sure. He didn't really pay attention to what Hinata or Naruto were really in to. Well except for Naruto's liking for playing the guitar. After all, he was in a band with the blond. Not a world famous band, but they practised twice a week and played at school parties and the school allowed them to play at school functions, like dances. The only one where they weren't allowed to play at was the back to school dance. That was because the teachers thought that they should get a break at least once in the year, and the back to school dance was the time to integrate new students and for all the students to get along with each other. So the band wasn't allowed to distance themselves from the rest of the student body.

Neji heard footsteps coming down the stairs and then past the front room. He noted long brown hair and tanned skin and decided to find out who he had seen. After all, he was allowed to be curious right?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ten Ten walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She grabbed a carton of peach juice and poured herself a glass. She placed the carton back in the fridge. She closed the door and screamed like a banshee. Wouldn't you scream if a stranger was staring at you when you closed your fridge door?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto heard a scream come from the house. Hinata blinked.

"Who was that Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked shyly.

"I'd better go and find out." Naruto replied.

"Stay here Hinata-Chan." Naruto added as he ran off into the house.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji was very confused. He never knew a girl could scream so loudly. Then the girl stopped screaming and glared. Before Neji could make a single move, the girl had side swept his legs, sending him crashing to the floor and she straddled him, her legs either side of his stomach, and pinned him to the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" She shouted. At that moment, even though Neji didn't know her name, he knew he'd found his soul mate.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto ran into the house.

"What's going on?" He yelled. He heard other footsteps running. He assumed it was Sakura, Deidara and Ino. He was proved right when Deidara and Ino came barrelling down the stairs, and Sakura was not long after them. Naruto opened the kitchen door and couldn't help laughing. He'd never seen Neji Hyuga, taken down like that. Especially not by a girl. Ten Ten looked at Naruto dangerously.

"Who is this guy? I closed the fridge door and he was there! I freaked out and now here we are and all he does is stare dumbly at me when I ask him anything!" Ten Ten yelled. Naruto and Deidara snickered while Ino and Sakura both smirked.

"That's Neji. He's living next door to us? I've known him for years though. Him and his cousin, Hinata came to pick up Hanabi. Moegi and Konohamaru's friend? Dad and Kimiko are bringing the three of them home together." Naruto explained.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ten Ten listened to Naruto's explanation. Then she took note of the position that she was in with the relatively unknown neighbour. She blinked and then blushed lightly as she got up off of Neji. Neji blinked as if he was coming back to reality and allowed Naruto to give him a hand up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji looked at the brunette female as she stormed out of the room, a light blush still playing across her cheeks. He couldn't help but check out her ass as she stormed off in a huff. He saw the others leave. He knew Naruto's cousins. They had been to visit several times. He didn't know the other girl. Once everyone was gone, Naruto smirked knowingly at Neji.

"So Neji, you were checking out my new cousin's ass?" Naruto asked. Neji stared.

"_How the hell does he notice this stuff? He's so dense about everything else."_ Neji thought to himself. He didn't reply to Naruto.

"If you like her that's fine Neji, but if you hurt her or do anything to upset her I'll kill you." Naruto stated seriously. Neji stared at Naruto incredulously.

"You? Would kill me?" Neji questioned.

"Yeah I would kill you. She's family. I'm not going to let anyone hurt a member of my family. You should know that about me by now." Naruto replied. Neji nodded his understanding.

"What's her name?" Neji asked.

"You didn't get that while she was pinning you to the floor?" Naruto asked. A foxy grin played across his features. Neji raised an eyebrow at Naruto and Naruto laughed a little.

"Sorry I couldn't resist Neji." Naruto stated still trying to control his laughter.

"Yeah Mr Green thumb. Why did you need to show my cousin your garden?" Neji quipped. Naruto just grinned.

"Because Hinata-Chan likes flowers. Our new garden has all different types. Kimiko had some planted and she waters them every day. So I thought I'd show Hinata the flowers." Naruto replied. Neji almost sighed. He knew exactly what Hinata's feelings for Naruto were. However, Naruto had always been dense and Neji just let him stay that way.

"So are you going to answer my question?" Neji asked.

"My cousin's name is Ten Ten. Remember to be nice." Naruto stated before he left the kitchen to go and find Hinata. He turned back to look at Neji.

"Well, whatever nice is for you." Naruto added. Then he left. Neji glared after him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura got dressed into a pair of black denim shorts and a red t-shirt that read 'Assumption is the mother of all Fuck Ups!' then she slipped on her house sandals and knocked on Ten Ten's door. Ten Ten called out to Sakura to enter and Sakura went in to find Ten Ten glaring out of the window. She was dressed in a rose pink vest top and a pair of white denim shorts. Her hair was tied into its usual style and her feet were clad in a pair of house sandals.

"What's wrong Ten Ten?" Sakura asked. Ten Ten pouted as she looked at Sakura.

"That guy was staring at me like I was a fresh piece of meat or something." Ten Ten quipped irritably.

"Well maybe he's just dense. Maybe he likes you. Either way I guess that was not the best way to meet anyone." Sakura said gently. Then both girls broke into giggles.

"Okay so you're saying I should try again?" Ten Ten stated.

"Well it's more he should try again and you should not pin him to the floor with your martial arts training." Sakura quipped. Both girls grinned as Sakura grabbed Ten Ten and pulled her out of her bedroom.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Neji was sat in the front room, when Ten Ten walked in. She sat down on the sofa and looked at him carefully.

"I think we got off to the wrong start. I'm Ten Ten." Ten Ten introduced herself gently. Neji gave a half smile.

"I'm Neji." Neji replied. This seemed to be the beginning of, at least for now, a beautiful friendship.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that afternoon, Kimiko and Iruka bought the three children home. Hanabi grinned and hugged her older sister and cousin and excitedly told them about her activities at the sleepover. Moegi chattered away at Naruto, Ten Ten and Sakura, along with Konohamaru, who would aim questions and points at Ino and Deidara every so often.

"Wall at least all the kids seem to be settling down." Kimiko stated as she and Iruka watched from the living room doorway.

"Yeah they all seem to be getting along really well." Iruka added. Both adults hoped the children would manage to have a decent summer holiday if they could get along. After all, adults need a break too sometimes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be posted soon. Please R&R and let me know what you think. See you next update people.


	6. The Local Kids and Creeps

Okay all here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it.

I'm sorry that it's taken me ages to update but life has been rather hectic for me lately, so I haven't been jumping at my laptop for a while. I've been rather busy helping my poor Mom to clean up the entire house. I'm not sure when I'll be updating next, but I try to make it a habit to update at least once or twice a month. You see my Mom is having surgery and she won't be allowed to move around a lot afterwards, so I will be (unfortunately as it were) taking over the household until she's up and about. I apologise to all of you that have to wait for my updates, and I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks for your patience everyone.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

This Really, REALLY Sucks!

Chapter Six – The Local Kids and Creeps.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

A week later, Naruto knocked on Sakura's door. Sakura pouted as she finished uploading new tunes on to her red Ipod.

"Come in!" Sakura called out. Naruto walked in and sat on Sakura's bed. Sakura gave her stepbrother a smile.

"What's up Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned.

"Well I promised Hinata-Chan and Neji, and some other friends that I'd go to the park and meet up with them. Deidara got told to come too, and we're taking Ino. I wanted to know if you and Ten Ten wanted to come. I mean, after all, my friends are going to be your classmates." Naruto asked kindly. Sakura thought about it for a moment. On one hand she may not get along with any of Naruto's friends. On the other hand, Naruto was tolerable. In fact Naruto was more than tolerable. So his friends couldn't possibly be that bad. However Sakura didn't want to have to hide her true self to make friends. Naruto noted the look on Sakura's face.

"You don't have to pretend to be different Sakura. Everybody I know has their own style." Naruto quipped. Sakura blinked as she looked at Naruto carefully.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno. It's a gift. That's what Dad always tells me." Naruto replied.

"It's a cool gift." Sakura quipped.

"So you're coming?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. Naruto whooped and ran off to knock on Ten Ten's door.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura and Ten Ten were in the living room waiting for Deidara to come down the stairs. Naruto was straightening Deidara's hair apparently. Ino was wearing a purple summer dress and had a pair of purple tennis shoes in one of her hands. Sakura was wearing a pair of black pants, with chains attached all down the legs. A black t-shirt with a cat face on it that had purple eyes, and black string, net sleeves. She also wore black string net, arm warmers with one loop that went over each middle finger. She also had a pair of black converse next to the door, ready to slip on. Ten Ten was wearing a pair of denim crop jeans, a rose pink, short sleeved shirt that was open with a white vest top underneath. A pair of rose pink flat sandals were held in one of Ten Ten's hands. She was checking her usual hairstyle in the mirror. That was when there was a knock at the door. Ino went to answer it and saw Neji and Hinata outside. Neji was wearing a pair of jeans, a dark blue shirt and a pair of high top, Nike trainers. Hinata was wearing a baggy lilac jersey with the number seven on it, a pair of three quarter jeans and a pair of white pumps. Her long hair was hanging down her back, and she played with her fingers.

"Come in for a minute. Naruto is straightening my brother's hair." Ino stated plainly. Neji and Hinata walked in and Neji immediately walked over to chat to Ten Ten. Hinata, Ino and Sakura all smiled evilly. A few minutes later, Naruto came down with Deidara. Deidara's hair looked the way it usually did. He was wearing a pair of black combat trousers, a black long sleeved t-shirt and black trainers. On the front of his t-shirt, it said

"Killing things doesn't mend a broken heart. But it's bloody good fun!" Sakura and Ten Ten stared incredulously.

"What took so long?" They both asked at the same time.

"Deidara had a shower and his hair turned into a frizzy mess." Naruto replied. Deidara bopped the boy on the head. Naruto was wearing an orange t-shirt that said

"Come to the Darkside! We have Ramen!" printed in black on the front, and a pair of jeans. He held a pair of orange converse in his hands. The group left the house after throwing on their shoes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura, Ten Ten, Ino and Deidara followed Naruto, Neji and Hinata to the local park. They walked through and got to a lake in the middle, where a group were sat on a giant blanket. Naruto called out a greeting and the group yelled back and beckoned them over with waves. Naruto led the others to the group lazing on the blanket.

"Hey guys, this is Sakura, my stepsister, and Ten Ten, my new cousin. You already know Deidara and Ino. Obviously you all know Neji and Hinata too." Naruto stated.

A blonde girl, wearing a black leather mini skirt and black vest, with a long sleeved mesh top draped over it, stood up and grinned. She tweaked on one of four spiky ponytails that she had her hair tied into as she spoke.

"I'm Temari Sabaku. These are my brothers Kankuro..." Temari pointed to a brunette male, who was wearing a black shirt and jeans.

"and Gaara." Temari pointed to a red haired boy who wore a red t-shirt, with the kanji for love splashed across the front in black and black jeans. Kankuro waved in greeting, and Gaara gave them a look of acknowledgement.

"And this is my cousin Sasori." Temari stated, pointing to another red haired male. He looked to be about the same age as Deidara, and was dressed in similar clothing. However, his long sleeved t-shirt had a red scorpion across the front.

"I am Lee!" A boy with a bowl cut yelled cheerfully. Lee wore a green t-shirt and shorts.

"I'm Shikamaru." A boy with a spiky ponytail said lazily before he laid back down to laze on the blanket. He wore black shorts and a black vest.

"I'm Chouji." A large boy said kindly. He was eating from a large bag of BBQ potato chips, and wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts.

"I'm Kiba." A rather scruffy looking boy said loudly. He was wearing a grey, long sleeved t-shirt and black, three quarter trousers.

"And this is Akamaru." Kiba added, and pointed to a little white puppy that was sat in his lap.

"I'm Shino." A boy said softly. He wore sunglasses and a high collared sweat shirt, and grey, three quarter trousers.

The group sat around chatting about various things. Sakura and Ten Ten found out about the band that Naruto and Neji were a part of, the Konoha Kitsunes. Along with Gaara and another boy called Sasuke, who wasn't there that summer. Apparently he was away with his parents and older brother for the summer holidays. Sakura and Ten Ten also found out that Neji played drums, Naruto played guitar and Gaara played base. Sasuke played keyboard. No one was the lead singer. Each boy had their own favourite songs that they sung. That was when Sakura saw a kiosk that sold drinks.

"I'm gonna go and get a drink. Does anyone else want one?" Sakura asked. The others were quick to tell Sakura their orders and hand over their cash. She walked around the lake towards the kiosk when she saw a group of boys gathering around another boy with dark hair. He held a sketch pad in hand and looked overwhelmed. Sakura looked back towards the group and knew she wasn't too far away to call for help if she needed it.

"Hey leave him alone!" Sakura called out. The group of boys glared at Sakura. Their leader smirked leeringly at her.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?" The boy asked.

"It doesn't matter. What did he do to you for you to gang up on him, six against one?" Sakura hissed angrily. She didn't like someone to be ganged up on. She was a firm believer in a fair fight.

"He annoyed us. He's a pansy. Only interested in drawing pretty pictures. He's probably gay." The leader stated. The other boys laughed.

"What are you? A fag hag? You're ugly enough." The leader added. Sakura was getting angrier by the second.

"I'd rather be a fag hag then an ignorant hick!" Sakura hissed angrily. The leader glared fiercely and grabbed hold of Sakura's t-shirt in one hand. The other hand clenched into a fist. However, before the boy could even think about punching Sakura, there was a voice behind her.

"What's going on here Uroih?" Sakura and the gang of boys looked to see Naruto.

"What the fuck do you want Uzumaki." The leader hissed.

"That's my stepsister. Let go of her or I'll make sure you don't hold on to anything ever again." Naruto hissed. Sakura was sure that Naruto had never had such an evil look on his face before.

"That goes for me too." The others looked at Ten Ten who was also glaring. Uroih threw Sakura into Naruto and ran off. The other boys followed him, all but the one they were bullying.

"Are you alright Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked worriedly. Sakura nodded and as she righted herself, she looked at the other boy.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked him kindly.

The lone boy stood up and looked as though he were about to say something.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura introduced herself.

"I'm Sai." The boy said quietly. He was dressed in a grey artist's smock and a pair of grey trousers, along with grey pumps. His hair was short and black, just like his eyes. His skin was so pale it reminded Sakura of paper.

"Thank you for standing up for me." Sai said softly. Then before Sakura could say another word, Sai was gone.

"_That was strange."_ Sakura thought to herself. Ten Ten and Naruto both looked confused.

"Who was that creep?" Ten Ten asked.

"His name is Uroih. He is a total bastard. Try and stay away from him because he doesn't care who he hurts or how he does it." Naruto replied.

"I thought Konoha was a peaceful place." Sakura commented.

"Every place, no matter how good it is, has its bad points. That bastard is one of them." Naruto replied.

"I hate that bastard." Sakura quipped.

"I don't like him either." Ten Ten added. The trio walked over to the kiosk, ordered their drinks, and then went back to the group. None of them had realised that they were being watched by Uroih, who glared at them from a tree, where he hid as he watched.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all I hope you liked this chapter. Uroih (just for reference) was that dude that was on Kabuto's team in the Chunin Exam arc. He was the guy who was up against Sasuke in the first round. Anywho, please R&R and let me know what you think. See you next chapter people.


	7. The Back To School Dance

Okay all here's chapter seven. Thanks to anyone who reviewed and so on and so forth. Enjoy the chapter.

To my anonymous reviewer, too lazy to log in, thanks loads for reviewing. I'm extremely appreciative. Also I am NOT turning Sakura into a girly girl. Of course she is a girl, and there are certain points where her acting like a girl is unavoidable, but I don't intend to change her personality in this fic at all. Oh and in answer to your question, this isn't going to be a multisaku fic. But I do hope that doesn't stop you from enjoying the fic as a whole. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

This Really, REALLY Sucks!

Chapter Seven – The Back To School Dance.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that evening, Sakura remembered something that had seemed odd to her at the time.

"Naruto, how comes that jerk called you Uzumaki? Isn't your surname Umino?" Sakura asked. Naruto blinked and then smiled softly.

"Well if you want to be technical, Iruka isn't my Dad by blood. My Mother was his cousin and she died giving birth to me. My Father died in a car crash trying to get to the hospital..." Naruto trailed off. Sakura looked down at the ground not wanting to say anything to offend Naruto.

"Since Iruka was my Mother's only relative they asked him if he'd take care of me and he said yes. I grew up calling him Dad. Besides, by my standards he is my Dad. He raised me and looked after me. It is hard sometimes not knowing what my parents were like though." Naruto carried on softly. Sakura placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to say anything to hurt your feelings Naruto." Sakura said softly.

"I know. It's just a natural question. Nobody asks around here because everybody knows everybody around here so I guess there wasn't a need. Grandpa Sarutobi knew my parents too. Apparently my Father was going to take over as the Head teacher at the school, and Grandpa was going to retire. But it didn't work out that way." Naruto replied.

"If you..." Sakura wasn't sure how to say what she wanted to say. She had lost a father and it had hurt deeply.

"If you want to talk about them to me then I'll listen and I won't mock you." Sakura got out. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Sakura. If you want to talk about your Dad you can talk to me too." Naruto answered. Both teens smiled as they went about doing their own things at home.

xXxXxXx FOUR WEEKS LATER xXxXxXx

It was the last week of the summer holidays. In that time, Ten Ten and Sakura had both made friends within Naruto's little group and they had spent a lot of time learning about the sights and places to hang out in Konoha. Now it was extremely close to going back to school. Apparently, according to Naruto, there was a back to school dance every year. Neji had already invited Ten Ten on a 'not date' to the dance, seeing as Ten Ten and Sakura were going to be students. Naruto had told Sakura that she needed to go and get to meet all the other students. After all, he didn't know what her schedule was going to be like, so he didn't know if any of them would be in her classes. Sakura agreed, mainly because Naruto said there wasn't a specific code of dress, so Sakura was quite happy to just go and hang out with her friends.

The back to school dance arrived pretty quickly and Sakura found herself being led to the school building. It seemed a lot bigger then Sakura had imagined it to be. Sakura was wearing a spaghetti strapped, red dress that came down to just past her knees, and a pair of leather, lace-up, knee-high boots. Ten Ten was wearing a similar dress but hers was rose pink and slightly lower cut, and she wore rose pink shoes on her feet. Naruto was wearing a casual, royal blue shirt and a pair of jeans, along with his orange converse. They'd come to the school with Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Hinata, Ino and Deidara. Ino wore a purple dress that came to about mid thigh, Temari wore a little black mini dress, Hinata wore a pale blue dress that seemed to be shin length, and had short sleeves. Gaara wore a red shirt and black jeans, Kankuro wore a black, short sleeved shirt and stone wash jeans, Neji wore a white shirt and black slacks, and Deidara wore a black, long sleeved shirt with black jeans. All in all everyone in their group was dressed smart casual.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The party was in full swing when Sakura took note that Uroih was there. She glared as he came towards her.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked coldly.

"I just wanted to offer you some lemonade. I feel a little guilty about being so nasty to you. After all you are a new student." Uroih said. Sakura eyed the drink suspiciously before taking it. She wasn't sure whether or not to trust Uroih or whether to throw the drink in his face. However the logical part of her mind said that everyone deserved a second chance, so she took a sip of the drink.

"This tastes like really odd lemonade." Sakura quipped, before she started feeling dizzy. Before she knew what was happening she was being led out of the school hall and into the parking lot. She tried to push whoever was leading her off, but she was too dizzy and her pushes were ineffectual.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was talking to Hinata when a red haired girl, Naruto knew her as Karin, came up to them.

"Do you know that pink haired girl?" She asked Naruto.

"She's my stepsister." Naruto replied.

"I'd watch out for her. Uroih was taking her towards the parking lot and she looked really out of it." Karin said softly. Then she left Naruto and Hinata to it.

"Give me a few minutes Hinata-Chan." Naruto stated before running off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura felt herself being pushed onto the grass near the parked cars and saw Uroih's face above hers. She felt a hand trying to make its way up her skirt.

"Get off of me." Sakura tried to yell, but it came out as a slurred grumble.

"No way Sakura. After all, you ruined my fun the other day. It's time to teach you a lesson." The nasty bully stated coldly. Sakura tried to struggle but her struggles were weak. She was terrified as she felt the skirt of her dress being hoisted up.

That was when Uroih disappeared from over Sakura. Sakura tried to shake the dizziness from her head, and she sat up to see Naruto holding on to Uroih by his throat.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto ran out into the parking lot and looked around frantically. He'd heard about other boys doing such things, drugging unsuspecting girls and taking them to the parking lot to have their way with them. Naruto stopped near Uroih's car to see him straddling someone, who was weakly struggling. Naruto heard Sakura's mumbled voice, and then Uroih's comment, then he saw red. He grabbed the back of Uroih's scruffy shirt and yanked him off of Sakura. The other boy looked thoroughly confused as he came face to face with Naruto. Naruto grabbed the male by his throat.

"What the fuck do you think you were trying to pull with my sister?" Naruto hissed.

"It's not my fault that she's easy." Uroih replied. That was when Naruto started squeezing Uroih's throat with one hand, and started punching him in the face with his other fist.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura saw Naruto start beating the crap out of Uroih and found she couldn't actually stand up. Her legs wouldn't carry her weight at the moment. She could only watch as Naruto carried on punching the evil boy, and hoped that Naruto wouldn't kill him.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke Uchiha had just come back from a holiday with his family in the Land of Waves. He'd been bored out of his mind, but he had got to spend some quality time with his older brother, and Sasuke felt that this made up for his boredom a little bit. He walked towards the school and came into the parking lot. He'd promised to meet his friends at the back to school dance, and although he had only gotten back to Konoha this afternoon, he had unpacked, got a shower and got dressed and walked over to the school. That was when he caught sight of one of his oldest friends, beating the living daylights out of someone else. Sasuke ran over and pulled Naruto off of the heavily bleeding Uroih.

"Naruto what are you doing? Whatever the fuck that bastard did he's not worth going to jail for!" Sasuke exclaimed. Sasuke had never known Naruto to be especially violent. He always tried not to fight his way out of a situation. Of course if it couldn't be helped, Naruto was a powerful fighter, but Sasuke had never actually seen Naruto pin someone down and hit them continuously. Naruto seemed to calm down a little, and looked at Sasuke.

"He tried to rape my stepsister." Naruto quipped. Sasuke glared at Uroih, who was huddled on the ground, trying to stop his nose bleeding. Then Sasuke gave him a good kick.

"Fucking bastard, I should've left Naruto to finish you off." Sasuke hissed. Naruto turned around and walked over to a girl, who had pink hair and seemed unsteady on her feet, when Naruto helped her up. She looked spaced out and Sasuke looked at Naruto quizzically.

"She's not usually like this. I think he spiked her drink." Naruto replied to the unanswered question. Then Naruto looked at Sakura.

"Sakura have you had anything to drink?" Naruto asked gently. The pink haired girl nodded.

"He said it was lemonade and he said he was trying to be nice. It made me feel funny. I didn't want to come out here." She slurred. Naruto nodded and Sasuke helped Naruto get Sakura back into the school hall.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Ten Ten saw Sakura, slumped in Naruto's arms, with Naruto and another boy either side of her, she ran over to see what was wrong immediately.

"We need to call Dad and get him to come and get us. Sakura isn't going to be able to travel like this. She's been spiked." Naruto told Ten Ten softly. Ten quickly pulled out her mobile phone and dialled Iruka's number. In the circumstances, the rest of the group had insisted that they were going home, and all of them made Naruto promise to text them or call them, to let them know what was going on. None of them were very happy to find out that Uroih was responsible. But there wasn't much that any of them could do about it really. All they could do was try to make sure that Sakura was alright in the morning.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night, after Iruka had panicked and taken Sakura to the hospital and brought her back home again, Sakura was curled up on the sofa drinking some water. She looked at Naruto and Ten Ten who were sat either side of her. Her mother had run to the hospital as soon as Iruka had called her, but now that Sakura was fine, she had insisted that Iruka and her mother go and get some sleep. It was the last week of the summer holidays for them but she knew her Mother and Iruka both had to go and work. Iruka had to go and start writing teaching plans, and Kimiko worked in a flower shop that had just opened up in Konoha. Apparently it was run by Ino's Mother and Father, who had hired Kimiko before they had even known that she had married Iruka.

"I'm never going to any of those dances again." Sakura said morosely. Her head was pounding and the hospital had made her throw up. She wasn't best pleased with the night's events. Naruto gave Sakura a reassuring smile.

"It'll be alright Sakura. Just don't go near that creep again." Naruto stated firmly.

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura said softly.

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"That bastard would've raped me if you hadn't come along when you did. Thanks for... I don't know... saving me I guess." Sakura said. Naruto shook his head.

"You don't need to thank me for that. We're family. That's what a family does." Naruto replied. The trio of teens curled up on the sofa and soon they had fallen asleep, not really thinking about what tomorrow might bring, but hoping it would bring something good.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all like it. I'll update as soon as I can. Please R&R and let me know what you all think, it would be very much appreciated. See you when I update people.


	8. The School Heirarchy

Okay all here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I've also, now, officially started another year of University, so I will try as always to update as often as I can but I won't make promises about speedy updates.

To my anonymous reviewer, Devi (AKA Too Lazy To Log In), thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Also I'm glad I was able to answer your question appropriately. LOL! I hope you enjoy this chappie.

Just a small note for my dear readers. I've placed a poll on my profile page along with some summaries of fics that I'm working on in my spare time (when I'm not working on the ones that are already up) I would love your opinions everyone. Vote for the fic you most want to see up next. Thanks for your time everyone, and now on with the chapter.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

This Really, REALLY Sucks!

Chapter Eight – The School Hierarchy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That week, Sakura and Ten Ten were introduced to Sasuke. Sakura thanked him for stopping Naruto, from beating Uroih to death. Not that the bastard hadn't deserved it of course, but Sakura didn't want her stepbrother to go to prison.

Now was the first day back at school. Sakura pulled on a blue t-shirt that said

"Do I dare disturb the universe?" on it and a pair of black, ripped jeans. She tied up her hair so it wouldn't get in her way at any point and then went to knock on Ten Ten's door. Ten Ten opened the door, with one side of her hair almost done, and the other side still waiting. She was wearing a baggy yellow jersey that slipped off of one shoulder, and white denim shorts. She smiled as Sakura grabbed a brush and started brushing out the other side of Ten Ten's hair. Ten Ten soon finished one side and Sakura allowed her to get on with the next side.

"How do you think school's going to be?" Ten Ten asked, as she expertly braided the loose side of her hair.

"I don't know. I just hope I don't even have to bother with that little creep." Sakura replied. Ten Ten grinned.

"Naruto will just beat him up." Ten Ten replied. Both girls giggled at that. It was still hard to think of Naruto beating anyone up. He was just so nice most of the time.

The girls went downstairs once Ten Ten's hair was finished. They saw Naruto with an orange back pack slung over one shoulder. He was wearing his famed orange and blue jacket, a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Sakura had her own pack slung over her shoulder, which was a black tie dye pattern with skulls all over. Ten Ten carried a grey messenger bag with three pink roses on the flap. The trio placed their bags near the front door and went into the kitchen to see Moegi and Konohamaru already eating breakfast.

"What are you two doing up so early?" Sakura asked.

"Dad's giving us a lift." Konohamaru replied. Konohamaru was wearing one of his various yellow t-shirts and another pair of grey shorts. Moegi wore dark pink dungarees and a pastel pink t-shirt. Both children were eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hanabi and Udon are coming with us." Moegi added. Sakura ruffled Moegi's hair gently and the teens allowed the younger children to chat about how they were hoping their day would go.

Soon enough, they'd finished their breakfast, and heard knocks at the door. Naruto went to answer it and found Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Neji and Hinata waiting at the door.

"We're collecting Shikamaru five houses down." Temari stated.

"I know where Shikamaru lives Temari." Naruto quipped.

"We're also gonna go and get Sasuke. He lives right at the end of the road." Naruto stated.

"Why does his family own the largest house?" Kankuro griped.

"Because his family is the wealthiest one in Konoha. They're second only to the Senju family." Neji replied.

"So where do you guys come on the table Neji?" Naruto asked teasingly. Neji glared.

"We're the fourth wealthiest. The Sarutobi family are the third wealthiest." Neji supplied. Sakura and Ten Ten made no comments on the issue. The group left the house after saying goodbye to Iruka and Kimiko, along with Konohamaru and Moegi.

As they walked down the street, they saw a flash of blond running towards them.

"Ino?" Naruto called out.

"Wait up for me Naruto!" Ino called out. The group stopped until Ino caught up. She was wearing a purple hooded tracksuit top, a white t-shirt and stonewash crop jeans, along with her purple tennis shoes. She stopped in front of them and breathed deeply for a couple of seconds before she grinned at them.

"Sorry about that. Deidara ran off before I could ask him for directions to school." Ino stated. Everyone noticed Ino's angry pout.

"Okay Ino. Don't worry. Your brother is probably with Sasori." Temari quipped.

"Where's Sasori anyway?" Sakura asked curiously.

"With his friends. He and Deidara have the same friends here. I mean Deidara and Ino were always coming here to visit for every school holiday and all that jazz. So they made friends with all of us." Temari replied. Sakura and Ten Ten both wanted to ask why Sasori and Deidara didn't just travel with them to school and meet their friends there. But they kept their questions to themselves.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Knocking on Shikamaru's door proved to be a task for the morning. It took Shikamaru ages to get up and get dressed. Sometimes he was still half asleep when the group called for him (or so Naruto told Sakura and Ten Ten) and Shikamaru's mother was a frightening woman. At this moment, the group heard yelling all the way down the road as they approached Shikamaru's house.

"SHIKAMARU NARA! GET YOU LAZY BACKSIDE OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL THROW COLD WATER OVER YOU!" Sakura and Ten Ten both stared in shock as everyone walked down the drive.

"Shikamaru never gets up on time." Naruto stated. That was when they heard a splash and some lazy curses. Then even louder female yelling, before, ten minutes later, Shikamaru was sent hurtling out of the door in his usual outfit and with a back pack in his arms. The lazy boy rubbed his eyes sleepily and tugged at his messy ponytail as he got up from where he'd landed.

"Now to go to Sasuke's house." Naruto stated, as Temari grabbed hold of Shikamaru and started dragging the half asleep boy down the street.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke answered the door straight away. He was dressed in a navy blue t-shirt, with the Uchiha family crest on the front, and a pair of black jeans. His hair stuck up at odd angles and Sakura was vaguely reminded of a duck's backside when she looked at the back of Sasuke's hair.

"So how's Itachi?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged.

"He drove to school with Sasori and Deidara in his car." Sasuke stated.

"Wait a minute! My brother ditched me, without even giving my directions to go to school, so he could catch a lift with your brother?" Ino yelled. Sasuke blinked.

"It's not my fault your brother ditched you. Besides, Naruto is your cousin and he knows the way." Sasuke replied. With that, the group set off, Ino was still pouting angrily.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When the whole group arrived at school, minus Lee, Shino and Kiba, they all found a tree to lounge around under while they waited. The group had called to grab Chouji on the way to school also. He lived two streets down from Naruto.

As they sat waiting, Sakura took note of Deidara and Sasori sitting with an older boy who looked remarkably like Sasuke, but he had exhaustion lines under his eyes and his dark hair was tied into a ponytail.

"That's Itachi, Sasuke's brother." Naruto explained. There were others around them also.

"The guy with the blue hair is Kisame, he's my older brother's best friend. The girl with blue hair next to him is Konan." Sasuke added.

"The guy with the white hair is Hidan. He's a bit crazy but once you get used to him you stop hearing his rants about religion." Temari put in.

"The guy with the weird head gear is Kakuzu, he's obsessed with money. The guy holding the Venus flytrap plant is Zetsu. Sometimes he talks to and answers himself. But you don't need to worry, he takes medication for it." Kankuro quipped.

"The guy with the orange mask on his face is Tobi, he's one of my cousins." Sasuke added.

"And the guy with the orange hair is called Pein. He's their leader." Naruto said.

"Leader of what?" Ten Ten asked.

"The leader of Akatsuki." Naruto replied.

"What the hell is Akatsuki?" Sakura asked.

"Akatsuki is the leading gang at school. Deidara and Sasori are already part of it. That's cos they're friends with Itachi. Nobody messes with Akatsuki, not even the Snakes. They're a bunch of creeps." Naruto said quietly.

"Wait a sec. There are gangs in a little school like this?" Ten Ten asked.

"Sure there are. There are gangs in every school. The gangs here have hung out since they were babies. That's the only difference." Naruto replied.

"So what's your gang called then?" Sakura asked. Naruto blinked in total confusion.

"We're not really a gang. At least not one with a name." Shikamaru answered.

"Who the hell are the snakes?" Ten Ten asked.

"Probably the gang that that creep is part of." Sakura replied. Naruto nodded to affirm Sakura's statement.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The group were sat in the school hall as the teachers were sat on the stage.

"What happens now?" Sakura whispered to Naruto.

"We get introduced to our teachers, and then they sort us in to form groups usually. When they call our name out we have to go with a teacher and they'll give us schedules, locker keys and other stuff." Naruto whispered back. They waited patiently for their head teacher to speak. Sakura was curious, after all, she'd been told that the head teacher was Naruto, Konohamaru, Deidara and Ino's grandfather. The old man stood up and the students stayed completely silent. Sakura had never heard a school hall be so silent before.

"I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi. I'm your head teacher. If any of you have any problems or worries my office door is always open to you all. I would like to introduce your teachers and announce your form groups. Try to concentrate on which teacher you are assigned to please." The old man stated kindly but firmly. Everyone listened closely. The first teacher to stand up was a busty, blond female. She seemed quite young and stern. She wore a long green jacket over her clothes.

"I'm Tsunade Senju and I will teach you all Food Technology and Child Development. I expect anyone in my classes to listen to what I say. If you are in my class it means you chose to be in one or the other so you'd better pay attention." Tsunade stated. Then she sat down. A tall, white haired male stood up next.

"I'm Jiraiya, Jiraiya-Sensei to all of you. I teach Creative Writing and Sex Education. Creative Writing is optional, but Sex Education is not. I expect to see my students attend their lessons." Jiraiya stated. Some of the older students cringed. Sakura, Ten Ten and Ino had no idea why that was. Another male stood up. He reminded Sakura of a snake. He had overly long black hair and skin that was a soft grey, like old newspaper.

"I am Orochimaru-Sensei. I will be teaching you Biology and Religious Studies. Biology is compulsory." Orochimaru stated. Then he sat down. Something about him made Sakura nervous. Of course when she looked at Ten Ten and Ino, she took note that they were also looking at Orochimaru nervously.

The next teacher to stand up was a silver haired male, with a mask. Sakura and Ten Ten recognised him as Iruka's friend who had attended the wedding.

"That's Kakashi right?" Ten Ten whispered to Sakura. She nodded as Kakashi spoke.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. I teach English and Social Studies. English is not optional. Every student must complete it. Social Studies _is_ optional. Feel free to not bother picking it." Kakashi stated, before sitting down. Sakura, Ten Ten and Ino all frowned.

"He's being lazy. If you pick his class it means that he has to teach it." Naruto whispered. The next teacher to stand up was a female with a spiky ponytail and chocolate brown eyes. She had stern looking eyes.

"Okay brats listen up! I'm Anko Mitarashi and I will be teaching you Chemistry and Physiology. Neither of these classes is optional, they are compulsory. If you do not turn up, I will hunt you down." Anko stated firmly.

The next teacher who stood up was a dark haired male with a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"I'm Asuma Sarutobi. I will be teaching you Media and Information Technology. Of course Media is an optional course, but Information Technology is not. However I will try to make sure the every student who comes into my class will understand the material." Asuma stated before sitting down. Another male stood up. He had scars all over his face and wore a bandanna.

"I'm Ibiki Morino. That's Morino-Sensei to you, kids. I will be teaching you Geography and Maths. If you do not turn up I will make your lives a living hell. These classes are not optional, so you have no choices. I expect diligent work, good listening skills and I expect an average of D and higher. If you get lower there will be consequences." Ibiki barked out.

"Is he serious?" Sakura asked Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"He's deadly serious. So don't ever turn up late to class unless you have a really good reason." Naruto whispered back. That was when a dark haired female stood up.

"I am Kurenai Yuuhi, I will be teaching Art and Dance, if you pick them. They are optional classes. I want every student to feel comfortable with being in my class. If you feel that you like Art or Dance but don't really feel able to take them as classes then there is an art club once a week on Wednesday evening, and a Dance club once a week on Monday after last period classes." Kurenai said kindly. Then she sat down. The next teacher to stand up was a male with dark brown hair and kind looking eyes.

"I'm Yamato. You may call me Yamato-Sensei. I will be teaching Psychology and History. History is not optional. If you do not pay attention in History there will be pop quizzes at least once a week without warning. Anyone who fails them twice will NOT get the chance to explain themselves. It will mean immediate detention at lunch for a week." Yamato stated. As he made his points about history, his eyes looked evilly at the students. A lot of the students were terrified of Yamato.

The next teacher to stand up was female. She had bobbed dark hair and dark eyes. She seemed rather shy.

"I'm Shizune. I teach Drama and Singing. My classes are optional but to anyone who picks them I look forward to teaching you." She said kindly. Then she sat down. The next teacher to stand up was dressed in green spandex. Sakura, Ten Ten and Ino stared wide eyed as this man began to speak.

"Yosh! My youthful students! I am Gai Maito! I will be educating your youthful minds about Physical Education and the wonderful joys of music in your springtime of youth! Music is optional!" Gai yelled loudly. Then he pranced back to his seat and sat down. Another teacher stood up.

"My name is Baki Sabaku. You will call me Baki-Sensei if you choose to take my class. I will be teaching Judo. However I am at liberty to refuse or accept students as I see fit." The male sat down. "That's Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and Sasori's Uncle. Gai-Sensei is Lee's guardian." Naruto whispered to Sakura, Ten Ten and Ino. They nodded to show they had received the information and watched as the head teacher stood up again.

"This year, swimming classes will be conducted by Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi. These classes are also not optional. Your swimming groups and days will be given to you by your form tutors." Sarutobi stated seriously. Then he started reading off names from his list. It seemed to take forever. Gaara, Temari, Sasori, Kankuro and Zetsu had Baki as their tutor. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Itachi and Kisame were given Kakashi as their form tutor. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hidan and Kakuzu were in Asuma's form group. Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Deidara and Sai were in Kurenai's form group. Pein, Konan, Tobi, a boy named Suigetsu and Karin were placed in Jiraiya's form group. Ten Ten, Lee, Neji, A boy called Juugo and another boy called Haku, who looked rather girly, were given Gai as a form tutor. When everyone's names had been called, (Uroih's group having ended up with Ibiki as a tutor was apparently an irony in Naruto's eyes) the form groups left to get all their information and to pick their optional classes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura stared down at her form. This was something she hated. She hated having to make sure that she picked the right classes. Art was a given. She had picked it automatically. However she could only pick three other classes. In the end she decided to pick Media, Social Studies and Child development. She had no idea how the classes were divided up but she hoped she wouldn't feel overloaded. Once she finished her forms, she went to sit next to Naruto. He grinned at Sakura happily.

"I not only get to do Social Studies and Media but I can pick to do Creative Writing with Ero-Sennin and I can do Child Development with Tsunade Baa-Chan." Naruto stated happily. Sasuke was sat next to Naruto.

"I picked Social studies and Media. I also picked Child Development and Psychology." Sasuke quipped. The three discussed their choices together as things carried on around them. After all, they couldn't really discuss it with the others until lunch time.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

At the end of the day, the group were travelling home. Ino proudly proclaimed that she was going to be doing Social Studies, Drama and Singing. Ten Ten stated that she was doing Psychology and Drama. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were all doing Judo. Gaara was taking Psychology. Temari was taking Psychology. Kankuro was taking Drama. Shino was taking Psychology and Dance, Kiba was taking Media and Judo. Hinata was taking Art and Psychology. Shikamaru was taking Media and Art. Chouji was taking Media and Drama. Lee was taking Music and Drama. Neji was taking Drama and Psychology. The whole group had opted for Social Studies and Child Development. So the group would have two classes where they were all together. For some reason, Kakashi telling everyone not to take his class had become the sure fire way for everyone to sign up to it. As they went home that evening, they weren't surprised that their day hadn't been so bad. After all, the school was very laid back. However they knew some of their teachers were going to be hard to deal with. That was now their challenge. To keep doing well at school no matter what the problem.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all that's the end of this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R and let me know what you think. See you all next time I update.


	9. Classes Begin and Life Goes On

Okay all here's the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please vote on my poll, because at the moment, Team Cat-Kashi and Sasuke-Aniki are in the lead and I would prefer there not to be a tie. LOL! Anywho, I will let people know the results in my poll after I've posted the last chapter of Woah Baby! Which I will be finishing next time I update. After that I will place a new poll up, obviously not putting the winning fic in, and there will be another chance to vote. Of course I'll place the fics in order of when they're going to come out and such, but I'll be putting new ones in a poll. Okay? Well anywho... that was lengthy and I hope you all kept up with that.

Also I don't own any of the songs I used in this chappie, I just love them so it's kinda... advertising? LOL!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

This Really, REALLY Sucks!

Chapter Nine – Classes Begin and Life Goes On.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura found that her lessons were a lot of fun once she started, especially as she had been able to choose some of them for herself. Her favourite lesson was always going to be art. She loved the fact that she had freedom of expression in her art classes. Kurenai-Sensei was very easy going about what the students drew. Sakura also found that she had Sai in her class. She often had small chit chats with him. Today was such a day.

"Sai how comes you always draw scenery?" Sakura asked him, as she examined a picture of a lake with birds flying overhead and trees all around.

"I think that nature has a beauty that we don't get to experience most of the time." Sai replied.

"Have you ever drawn people?" Sakura asked.

"Once. I made a portrait of my older brother." Sai replied. He looked sad about it.

"Really? Did he like it?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. But he died shortly after I finished it. He was very ill for a long time." Sai said sadly. Sakura lowered her gaze to the ground.

"I'm sorry Sai." Sakura replied.

"It's alright. It was a long time ago. But I don't really draw people often now." Sai reassured. Sakura nodded and carried on with her own picture. She was drawing a picture of two Knights battling each other. There was a dragon in the background. She intended to paint it afterwards, but for now this was an outline for her to perfect.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That lunchtime, Sakura was sat with Naruto and Sasuke, along with the rest of the group. They were all eating different things. Sakura ate a salad. She hadn't really been hungry that day. Of course that was when Sakura saw Sai being shoved around by Uroih and his little group. She nudged Naruto and pointed and Naruto looked angry. Sakura got up and went over before anyone could change her mind. She pushed one of the boys away from Sai and stood in front of him.

"What the fuck is your problem? Why don't you assholes leave Sai alone?" Sakura hissed. Sai looked at Sakura, with a dumbstruck expression on his face.

"Awe protecting your little boyfriend, bitch?" Uroih hissed back. Sakura glared.

"I'd rather have him for a boyfriend then someone like you." Sakura quipped.

"Oh? Is that why he's drawing pictures of you then?" Uroih asked nastily. Sakura glared at the other boy even more.

"If he was drawing pictures of me that wouldn't be any of your god damned business!" Sakura exclaimed. Sai was trying to get his sketch pad away from Uroih. Uroih just smirked evilly.

"Give the guy his pad back asshole!" Sakura, Sai and Uroih all looked at Naruto. Sasuke was next to him, and the other boys were behind him.

"Why should I dimwit?" Uroih replied.

"Because if you don't give him back his pad and fuck off then we'll be letting Naruto kick the crap out of you asswipe." Sasuke replied. Uroih glared and threw Sai's pad on the floor. The rest of Uroih's group ran off with him at the tail. Sai picked up his pad, brushing off anything that might have stuck to it. Sakura placed a hand on Sai's shoulder.

"Are you really drawing a picture of me?" Sakura asked. Sai's cheeks tinged a slight shade of pink.

"It's not like how he's making it out. I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me in the park. You're the first person who ever talked to me about my art, not including teachers. I..." Sai trailed off.

"It's okay Sai. I don't think anything bad about you. I bet that when you finish it it'll be fantastic like all your other art." Sakura said softly. Sai smiled gently and then he left.

The rest of the group sat down at their table again, and Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura curiously.

"Hey Sakura you need to be more careful. That bastard might try to catch you alone." Naruto quipped.

"I know Naruto. But I couldn't just let him pick on Sai like that. Sai sticks to his own business and that bastard always starts on him." Sakura said.

"It's because Sai doesn't fight back." Sasuke replied.

"Maybe it is, but why should he have to?" Sakura asked.

"It's a good point Teme. Nobody should have to fight if they don't want to." Naruto quipped.

"Shut up Dobe. I know that. But you shouldn't be putting yourself at risk Sakura." Sasuke quipped. Sakura nodded.

"I know all of that. But Sai's a friend. I'm not going to leave him in trouble for the sake of protecting my own ass. I mean what kind of person would that make me?" Sakura replied. Sasuke and Naruto both nodded.

"Well from now on, one of us will be around with you at all times. We're not going to let that bastard have a chance to start any trouble." Sasuke stated. Sasuke had become quite fond of Sakura. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura had become their own little trio and they were close friends. It was almost as though Sakura had grown up in Konoha now. It was the same for Ten Ten. Both girls had been integrated into the group implicitly, without any questions, and they were both happy with that. Tonight was going to be the first time they got to see Naruto's band play, and they were looking forward to it. There was no way they were going to let anything shadow their good moods.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That evening, Sakura and Ten Ten gathered with Ino, Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Shino and even Deidara, Itachi, Sasori and the rest of Akatsuki were there. Apparently, the elder boys (and one girl) always gathered to watch 'The Konoha Kitsune's' play. Tonight, was a school event, known as 'Extracurricular Activities Encouragement Night', where students got to sign up for different clubs and put their names down if they wanted to be elected as their Class President for that year, along with various other things. It was for any student that went to the school and the place was packed. After all, extracurricular activities were well rewarded. If you were an Art student who joined the Art club then you were given the extra chance to practise and also got extra credit on your grades in class. Sakura knew that back where she had lived before there would've been no chance of anyone signing up voluntarily for extracurricular activities. But here, most students wanted to do well, and so they did.

Naruto, Neji, Gaara and Sasuke were all on the stage in the hall, setting up their instruments. The students watched with awe. Sakura and Ten Ten both wondered how good they actually were, as a lot of students gathered around the stage, around their usual group of course, and crowded out to listen to the group play.

Naruto stood next to the mike, once everyone had set up their instruments. Sasuke stood next to him.

"We're gonna sing one of your favourites everyone!" Naruto yelled. A lot of students started cheering. That was when Naruto started singing to fast paced music.

"I had visions, I was in them,

I was looking into the mirror,

To see a little bit clearer,

The rottenness and evil in me."

Sasuke carried on the song from there.

"Fingertips have memories,

Mine can't forget the curves of your body,

And when I feel a bit naughty,

I run it up the flagpole, and see who salutes,

(but no one ever does)"

Gaara, Neji and Naruto all joined Sasuke.

"I'm not sick, but I'm not well,

And I'm so hot 'cause I'm in hell"

Gaara sang the next verse.

"Been around the world and found

That only stupid people are breeding,

The cretins cloning and feeding,

And I don't even own a TV."

Neji sang the next verse.

"Put me in the hospital for nerves,

And then they had to commit me,

You told them all I was crazy,

They cut off my legs, now I'm an amputee god damn you!"

Then the others joined in.

"I'm not sick, but I'm not well,

And I'm so hot 'cause I'm in hell,

I'm not sick, but I'm not well,

And it's a sin to live so well"

Then Naruto started to sing again.

"I wanna publish zines,

And rage against machines,

I wanna pierce my tongue,

It doesn't hurt, it feels fine,"

Sasuke's voice joined Naruto's then.

"The trivial sublime,

I'd like to turn off time,

And kill my mind,"

Then the others joined in.

"You kill my mind... mind."

Gaara sang next.

"Paranoia, paranoia,

Everybody's coming to get me,"

Then it was Neji.

"Just say you never met me,

I'm running underground with the moles"

Naruto and Sasuke chirped in next,

"(diggin' big holes)"

Then Gaara started again.

"Hear the voices in my head

I swear to God it sounds like they're snoring,"

Then Neji sang again.

"but if you're bored, then you're boring,"

Then Sasuke and Naruto sang.

"the agony and the irony, they're killing me, yeah!"

Then the whole group sang again.

"I'm not sick, but I'm not well,

I'm so hot 'cause I'm in hell,

I'm not sick but I'm not well,

And it's a sin to live so well."

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Gaara were being cheered at loudly by those gathered around the stage. Once the song was finished, Sakura was surprised by how much she had enjoyed it. Then Gaara came to the main mike. The others had mikes near them of course.

"I promised I'd sing the next time we played so I'm going to sing." Gaara stated blandly. Some of the girls were swooning at the sight of Gaara. Sakura and Ten Ten just felt confused. After all, they were just friends of his, they didn't really get the attraction.

Gaara started singing then.

"Despite the lies that you're making,

You're love is mine for the taking,

My love is, just waiting,

To turn your tears to roses.

Despite the lies that you're making,

You're love is mine for the taking,

My love is, just waiting,

To turn your tears to roses.

I will be the one that's gonna hold you,

I will be the one that you run to,

My love is, a burning, consuming fire."

Then the others joined in for the chorus.

"No, you'll never be alone,

When darkness comes,

I'll light the night with stars,

Hear my whispers in the dark.

No, you'll never be alone,

When darkness comes,

You know I'm never far,

Hear my whispers in the dark,

Whispers in the dark."

Then Gaara carried on solo.

"You feel so lonely and ragged,

You lay here broken and naked,

My love is, just waiting,

To clothe you in crimson roses.

I will be the one that's gonna find you,

I will be the one that's gonna guide you,

My love is, a burning, consuming fire."

The others joined in for the chorus again.

"No, you'll never be alone,

When darkness comes,

I'll light the night with stars,

Hear my whispers in the dark.

No, you'll never be alone,

When darkness comes,

You know I'm never far,

Hear my whispers in the dark,

No, you'll never be alone,

When darkness comes,

I'll light the night with stars,

Hear my whispers in the dark.

No, you'll never be alone,

When darkness comes,

You know I'm never far,

Hear my whispers in the dark,

Whispers in the dark,

Whispers in the dark,

Whispers in the dark."

Sakura had to admit that she really liked the song. Next Neji was at the main mike. Ten Ten seemed to be paying for more attention then and Sakura, Ino, Temari and Hinata all smiled knowingly at each other. Neji just gave a quick acknowledgement to the student crowd. Then he started singing.

"I used to rule the world  
Seas would rise when I gave the word  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets I used to own."

Sakura nodded as she looked at Ino.

"That sounds so much like the Neji we've all got to know." Sakura quipped. Ino giggled. Ten Ten just carried on watching Neji sing.

"I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
'Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!'

One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand."

Sakura nodded as she listened.

"I like that end quote." Sakura told Temari. Temari nodded agreement as they carried on listening.

"I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world

It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become

Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world."

Ten Ten had been listening, all awestruck, and if Sakura hadn't known better, she would've sworn she saw big pink love hearts in Ten Ten's eyes. Once Neji had finished, Sasuke was at the mike again. The others added the music and Sasuke started singing.

"Just let me ask you:  
Hey, have you heard of my religion?  
It's called the Church of Hot Addiction  
And we believe that God has lust for everything!"

Sakura and Ten Ten blinked.

"Well we know what Sasuke's into now." Ten Ten stated. Sakura laughed. Sasuke carried on singing.  
"Because now,  
The time has come for your devotion  
And you already got a notion  
Of what I need  
So give it, just give it,  
Just give it to me!"

Ten Ten smirked.

"He's demanding isn't he?" Sakura questioned. Temari snorted out a laugh.

"You're willing,  
I'm waiting.  
Turn out the lights!

Tonight I am the drug you can't deny  
Tonight G-A-B-E gonna get you high  
My light is electric,

hey hey hey my light is electric, yeah,

hey hey hey my light is electric,

hey hey hey my light is electric, yeah,

hey hey hey my light it electric

Just let me tell you  
Hey, you gotta get the Cobra bless now  
You're really only selling sex now  
But I can pay  
The price you charge for what I need

Because I,  
I've got a nasty new compulsion  
And you've already got a notion  
Of what I need  
So give it, just give it,  
Just give it to me!"

Sakura and Ten Ten carried on listening.

"_Why do men have to sound so demanding when they're singing about sex?"_Sakura thought to herself.

"You're willing,  
I'm waiting.  
Turn out the lights

Tonight I am the drug you can't deny  
Tonight G-A-B-E gonna get you high  
My light is electric  
Tonight I am the drug you can't deny  
Tonight G-A-B-E gonna get you high  
My light is electric, hey hey hey  
My light is electric, yeah, hey hey hey  
My light is electric, hey hey hey  
My light is electric, yeah, hey hey hey  
My light is electric

I've got electric eyes  
And I can get you high  
I've got electric eyes  
I'm gonna get you

Tonight I am the drug you can't deny  
Tonight G-A-B-E gonna get you high  
My light is, light is, light is  
Tonight I am the drug you can't deny  
Tonight G-A-B-E gonna get you high  
My light is electric, hey hey hey  
My light is electric, yeah, hey hey hey  
My light is electric, hey hey hey  
My light is electric, yeah, hey hey hey  
My light is electric, hey hey hey  
My light is electric, hey hey hey  
My light is electric, yeah, hey hey hey  
My light is electric, hey hey hey  
My light is electric, yeah!"

After Sasuke finished singing, Naruto stepped up and slapped Sasuke a high five and soon enough he was singing a song.

"Yo check it out I've got a plan  
Here's my intention  
The frat boys in the club are lame  
Let's start an altercation"

Sakura and Ten Ten rolled their eyes.

"_Great Naruto's obsessed with fighting."_Sakura thought.

"It's just what I'm used to  
Just want to fuck shit up  
I've got my whole damn crew  
Come on what you gonna do?"

"Sounds about right." Ten Ten whispered to Sakura. Both girls smirked.

"I kissed a boy and they liked it  
Got all the honeys in the club excited  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
That homeboy was not about it"

"WHAT!" Sakura and Ten Ten exclaimed, wide-eyed, not having expected that to come out of Naruto's mouth. Temari, Ino and Hinata were giggling next to them.

"I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
I'm gonna start shit tonight  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
Bitches loved it"

Most of the girls around the hall were screaming approval. Sakura and Ten Ten were still in shock.

"No you don't even know my name  
It doesn't matter  
Don't even front, you've got no game  
You're just a sucker  
So what now, I clowned you  
And I'm stealing your girl too  
She wants a secure dude  
And that's just not you"

"That is a total Naruto thing to say." Ino stated. Ten Ten and Sakura couldn't help laughing then.

"I kissed a boy and they liked it  
Got all the honeys in the club excited  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
That homeboy was not about it

I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
I'm gonna start shit tonight  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
Bitches loved it

Me and my bros that's how we roll  
You'll never know how far we'll go  
I'll grab some chump that I don't know  
And plant one right on him  
You're only here for our amusement!"

Sakura and Ten Ten were giggling as they heard the others girls around them yelling out for some "Boy Action!" and they were shocked when Naruto pulled Sasuke over and mimed kissing. The girls were all screaming like nutcases.

"Who knew that the girls in this town are all fangirls?" Sakura stated. Ten Ten nodded her agreement.

I kissed a boy and they liked it  
Got all the honeys in the club excited  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
That homeboy was not about it

I know it's wrong, but I don't mind  
I'm gonna start shit tonight  
I kissed a boy just to start shit  
Bitches loved it!"

Several girls were cheering as Naruto pranced around singing into the mike, and making the actions up on stage with Sasuke as a participant. Sakura, Ten Ten, Hinata, Ino and Temari were giggling at the sight of Naruto, miming kissing Sasuke.

Sakura and Ten Ten were quite surprised by how much they liked the music from the band. Now Naruto was grinning into the mike.

"Are there any requests?" Naruto called out.

"Please ask them to sing Fireflies." Hinata said next to Sakura. Sakura nodded and cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Hey Naruto! Sing Fireflies!" Sakura yelled. Naruto nodded.

"Okay all, last song for the evening now. Please leave good feedback with our head teacher so we can be back again!" Naruto exclaimed. Several students cheered as Naruto stood next to the mike and started singing into it.

"You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep"

The girls were swaying to the beat of the music.  
"'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare"

Gaara, Neji and Sasuke joined in for the chorus.  
"I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems"

Then Naruto sang alone again.  
"'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread"

Sasuke, Neji and Gaara joined Naruto again.

"I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep"

Naruto sang, with Sasuke singing in the background.  
"Leave my door open just a crack!  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac!

(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep?"

Then Naruto sang alone again.  
"To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar."

Then the others joined in again.  
"I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep"

Then Naruto sang the last part solo.  
"I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams."

Hinata smiled and her cheeks tinged red as she watched Naruto singing on the stage, and Sakura grinned evilly to herself as she realised that Hinata obviously liked Naruto as more than a friend. At that moment she decided to play matchmaker. After all, why couldn't she make sure that her stepbrother was happy?

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night as everyone walked home, Naruto, Gaara, Neji and Sasuke were all blushing with embarrassment at all the complements that they received for their band.

"You know I wonder if you guys will go professional." Sakura quipped. Naruto blinked.

"You think we're that good Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. I wouldn't say it if I didn't think it. I really thought you guys were great." Sakura said truthfully. Naruto grinned.

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto replied. The group carried on walking home, not knowing that they were being watched.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all that's the end of this chapter. Please R&R and let me know what you think. See you all next time. Just for reference the songs were (in order)

I'm Not Sick But I'm Not Well – LIT

Whispers in The Dark - Skillet

Viva La Vida – Coldplay

The Church of Hot Addiction – Cobra Starship

I Kissed A Boy – Cobra Starship

Fireflies – Owl City

Feel free to complain that I stuck too many songs in (or not enough) however the case may be. However this isn't something I intend to do every chapter. LOL! I hope you all enjoyed this chappie anyways.


	10. Confrontation in The Corridors

Okay people. Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. There is also another poll on my profile now, because the old one has been closed. The order in which the fics on the first poll will come out, has been placed in my profile. So please feel free to vote on my new poll (which will basically be set out the same as the old poll)

To my anonymous reviewer, Fangirl, this is not a yaoi fic, however I have written few Sasu/Naru fics. They should all be on the stories bit of my profile.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

This Really, REALLY Sucks!

Chapter Ten – Confrontation in The Corridors.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the group had managed to get their schedules in order, classes were fun for them. Things were different to how Sakura and Ten Ten had been used to at their old school, but it was different in a good way. It seemed this move had worked out quite well for them.

Sakura found herself talking more and more to Sai in Art Class. He'd become a friend, and Sakura thought it was endearing that he tried to make conversation even though he didn't seem to have much experience at having friends or talking to people in general.

It was the end of the week now and Sakura was collecting her books from her locker. She had her hair tied into a high ponytail, that didn't even reach more than halfway down the back of her head. Her bangs framed her face, and she picked through which school books she was going to need for the weekend. She looked down at her denim shorts and red t-shirt to see if she could spot any dirt on them, as she shoved her English, Social Studies and History books into her locker. She pulled out a beige coloured sketchbook and a copy of Scared To Death by Alan Gibbons, and shoved them into her blue tie-dye backpack. She also threw in her Religious Studies, Biology, Maths, Geography and Chemistry books. She sighed to herself and then for good measure shoved Shakespeare's Hamlet into her bag. She knew she was going to have to read it in English and wanted to get a head start. She closed her locker and put her locker key and purse in her pocket.

Sakura sighed as she waited for Naruto to show up. Ten Ten was staying at school to do extra practise in Drama with Neji. Sakura smirked a little at that. Konohamaru and Moegi were staying behind at the school to attend the after school basketball club, so Sakura was walking home with Naruto. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro sometimes walked with them, so did Hinata and Neji, and even Sasori sometimes walked home with them all. Most of the time he was with his gang though. Sakura started tapping her white tennis shoe on the floor in impatience.

"_If Naruto got detention again I'll kill him."_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Hey babe." An annoying voice broke into Sakura's thoughts rudely. Sakura looked and glared as Uroih stepped out from nowhere.

"Get lost." Sakura hissed. She wasn't about to forget about what he tried to do to her.

"Awe don't tell me you're not pleased to see me Sakura." Uroih said. A smirk spread wide across his face. Sakura glared at him.

"I said get lost bastard." Sakura hissed back. Uroih glared at her.

"What are you going to do if I refuse?" Uroih asked. He started walking towards Sakura. She moved away from the lockers, not wishing to be pinned down, and she was sure Naruto would come along any minute.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto sighed as he listened to a lecture from his grandfather.

"Naruto, you need to be more responsible then throwing a smoke bomb down the school toilets. Look at the example you're setting for Konohamaru." Sarutobi said. His voice laced with exasperation.

"But grandpa, I'm still a kid. Aren't you supposed to have fun when you're a kid?" Naruto pointed out.

Sarutobi sighed, as he smoked his pipe.

"Naruto, fun is completely different from damaging school property. Do you know how long it's going to take to clean those toilets?" Sarutobi asked.

"I dunno. I really didn't mean to throw it into a toilet. Just onto the floor." Naruto replied. Sarutobi sighed heavily.

"Naruto I want your word that you won't do that again." Sarutobi said.

"Sure. I won't throw a smoke bomb into a toilet again. It makes a mess. Can I go now Grandpa? I'm supposed to be meeting Sakura-Chan at her locker, and walk home with her." Naruto chirped.

"Fine. But I don't want you sent to my office for a week." Sarutobi called, as Naruto ran out of the door.

"Thanks Grandpa." Naruto yelled over his shoulder as he closed the door and ran off.

Sarutobi looked at the closed door.

"What am I going to do with that boy?" He said to himself. Then he went back to smoking his pipe.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura was moving down the corridor as quickly as possible. Something really scared her about Uroih and it was the fact that he had already tried to take advantage of her when she was drunk. If she was honest with herself it was the look in his eyes that terrified her.

"_He's like a wild animal hunting prey."_ She thought to herself, as she dashed down the hall.

"_If I can make it into the girl's toilets and lock myself in a cubicle, I can call Naruto with my mobile phone."_ Sakura thought to herself. She didn't count on tripping over a schoolbag that someone had left on the floor. She looked up to see Uroih had caught up to her. She bit her lip wondering what to do.

"_I could throw my bag at him. Wait I dropped my bag near the locker. Damn it! I could throw the other bag at him."_ Sakura thought. Then she saw Uroih pick it up and toss it to one side, just out of her reach.

"_Well looks like that option is out the window too."_ Sakura thought. She felt Uroih pull her up by the collar of her red t-shirt and tried to struggle out of his grasp.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto was walking towards the lockers.

"_Sakura is gonna kill me for being so late."_ Naruto thought to himself. He jogged round the corner, only to run headlong into someone. He fell onto the floor unceremoniously.

"Dobe, what are you doing here? Aren't you and Sakura supposed to be walking home now?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke who offered him a hand, Naruto took it and Sasuke helped him up.

"Yeah, Grandpa Sarutobi kept me behind after the whole stink bomb thing." Naruto replied, grinning sheepishly. Sasuke smirked.

"I have to admit that for you, that was pretty funny. The toilets practically exploded." Sasuke replied. Both boys had evil smirks on their faces.

"Yeah, Grandpa was going nuts. But I'm late to meet Sakura-Chan now." Naruto said. Sasuke blinked.

"What are you doing behind after school anyways Teme?" Naruto asked.

"We had try outs for the tenth grade basketball team today." Sasuke said.

"I'm trying out tomorrow. Gai Sensei put me down already for it." Naruto quipped. Sasuke nodded.

"I've finished anyway. Sai finished about half an hour ago. He might be in the art room. Gaara is trying out now. Kankuro was just before me." Sasuke said. Naruto grinned.

"Let's go find Sakura. Maybe we can wait for them and walk home together. That drama thing might be finished too. Neji and Ten Ten are doing extra work today." Naruto added. Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah I bet." Sasuke added on for extra effect. The pair walked off to the lockers.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura yelped as she felt herself pinned against a wall.

"Still feel like being rude to me?" Uroih asked.

"Get off of me." Sakura hissed. She kicked him in the shin, but it didn't seem to have any effect on him.

"That's not nice Sakura. Maybe I should teach you a lesson." Uroih hissed. Sakura looked left and right.

"_The art room is over there. Maybe Kurenai Sensei is still here. If I yell someone'll here me."_ Sakura thought.

She yelled as loud as she could (which was pretty loud)

"GET OFF OF ME YOU BASTARD!" Of course Uroih didn't seem to care and was unaffected by the loud yelling.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Sasuke were next to Sakura's locker.

"Why is Sakura-Chan's bag on the floor?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked rather agitated.

"You don't think that bastard's around do you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"We'd better go and find her." Sasuke said. The pair ran off down the corridor when they heard a yelling female voice.

"That sounds like Sakura-Chan." Naruto said fearfully.

"Yeah, let's go." Sasuke replied. The pair raced off in the direction of the yelling.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kurenai Sensei already went home for the day Sakura. No one is there to hear you. I already checked earlier." Uroih stated. Sakura felt fear clutch at her heart.

"What do you want from me?" Sakura asked.

"What you owe me." Uroih answered.

"I don't _owe_ you anything." Sakura answered.

"Sure you do, and if that dumbass, Naruto, didn't get involved, you'd have given it to me too." Uroih answered. Sakura glared at him.

"You drugged me and tried to take advantage of me, and then you tell me I _owe_ you something? I owe you nothing you scumbag." Sakura hissed.

"We'll see." Uroih replied.

"No we won't." A voice sounded out. Sakura looked over to see Sai standing there.

"Sai?" Sakura questioned.

"It's not your business freak. Stay out of it." Uroih hissed.

"I'm making it my business." Sai answered calmly.

"Really?" Uroih hissed.

"Like you could even land a hit on me." Uroih added. Sai smirked, and in what seemed like a few seconds, Sai was behind Uroih. He yanked Uroih away from Sakura and punched him square in the jaw. Uroih fell to the ground.

Sakura was so shocked she almost collapsed on the floor right there.

"You little bastard. You're gonna pay for getting involved with business that ain't yours." Uroih hissed at Sai.

"Leave Sakura alone, or it won't just be one punch next time." Sai hissed back. Uroih got up and ran off. Sakura sat on the floor and shook a like a leaf. Sai sat down next to her.

"Are you alright Sakura-San?" Sai asked. Sakura was still shaking.

"Sakura?" Sai questioned again.

"I-I'm al-alright Sai." Sakura answered. Sai blinked and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry about him Sakura. He's gone for now." Sai said quietly. Sakura nodded and hugged Sai, while Sai kept one arm around her, and allowed her to take comfort in his presence.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto and Sasuke ran around a corner to see Sakura sitting on the floor hugging Sai, and Sai half-hugging Sakura.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked up at Naruto and Sasuke, and then looked at Sai.

"That Uroih tried to attack her in the corridor." Sai answered. Naruto felt terrible.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-Chan I should've been here." Naruto said softly. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug, which she was quite happy to accept.

Sai stood up and went to go into the Art room. Sasuke stopped him.

"What made you help out?" Sasuke asked. Everyone knew Sai as a bit of a loner after all.

"Sakura stuck up for me plenty of times. She's a friend. If I'd just left her to get beaten up or raped, or god knows what else, what kind of friend would that make me?" Sai answered. Sasuke smiled.

"Thanks for helping out." Sasuke said. Sai nodded. He walked into the art room.

"Where are you going Sai?" Naruto asked.

"I'm gonna go and take off this stupid smock, and grab my stuff. I'm going home in a sec." Sai said blankly.

"Why don't you walk with us?" Sakura asked. Sai cocked his head to one side and looked at Sakura for a moment, then nodded.

"Sure." Sai replied, giving a soft smile. Sakura couldn't help but be glad. After all, Sai might actually make some more friends if he hung out with their group. So they all left the corridor and went to find the others. Sakura didn't want to think about what could have happened, but decided she was sticking around people from now on. Talking to one of the teacher's about Uroih's behaviour towards her couldn't hurt either. Those were her last thoughts as they went to the gym to find the most of their group.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, next chapter is going to be sorta super long. LOL! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R and let me know what you think. See y'all when I get back from sunny Cyprus.


	11. Evil Robot Babies! Part One

Okay all, a big thanks to everyone who read and reviewed and added me to their faves or alert lists. I really appreciate it. I would've posted this chapter sooner, but I got really creatively blocked nearing the end of it. So the ending probably isn't that brilliant. Although I do know what I'm doing with the next chapter, so hopefully it will be much better.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

This Really, REALLY Sucks!

Chapter Eleven – Evil Robot Babies! Part One.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Classes were pretty much normal for the group. Sakura was always around her friends most of the time. In art she spent a lot of the time talking to Sai, and Sai usually talked back, though he wasn't a great talker, he attempted to be friendly, which Sakura found endearing. Sai obviously hadn't had many friends. Today, however, when everyone crowded into Child Development, the group were going to get a surprise.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura found herself sat in between Ten Ten and Hinata in Child Development on this particular day. It wasn't a bad class. Although Tsunade-Sensei was a tough teacher. Today she walked in with a giant box and sat it down on her desk. Everyone was sat in their seats, considering what kind of torture Tsunade had planned for them that day. Tsunade grinned as she started writing something in large letters across the blackboard. Once she had finished, it read 'ROBOT BABY ASSIGNMENT' and all the students were horrified at Tsunade's evil grin.

"What's that supposed to mean Baa-Chan!" Naruto yelled from behind them. Hinata, Ten Ten and Sakura ducked as Tsunade threw a heavy looking book into the back of the room. It hit Naruto directly and the class heard a loud thump and then a few choice curses and Naruto picked himself up from the floor, holding the giant book.

"I told you not to call me Baa-Chan, Gaki!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto shrugged.

"This assignment is about you students learning how to look after babies. These robot babies will act just like real babies. They will cry, need feeding, need to sleep, and they will need to be changed. Yes these babies wet themselves, so have fun with that." Tsunade stated.

All the students stared wide eyed at Tsunade, wondering if she was joking. However, when she placed a smaller box on the table with small bits of paper in it, they realised Tsunade wasn't finished yet.

"In this box, which I will bring round to each of you, are slips of paper. Each slip has a number on it. Once you all have one I will explain the meaning of the exercise." Tsunade quipped. She came round with the box and each student pulled out a slip of paper. Once Tsunade was sure everyone had a paper, she drew a table on the board and placed the number one on one side and two on the other side.

"Who got one?" Tsunade called. Temari raised her hand tentatively.

"And number two?" Tsunade asked, after writing Temari's name on the board next to number one. Shikamaru raised his hand. Tsunade grinned.

"That's fine. Now who got number three?" Tsunade called. A timid Hinata raised her hand.

"And number four?" Tsunade asked. Naruto raised his hand. Sakura grinned as she and Ten Ten's eyes met. Ten Ten was also grinning.

"Number five?" Tsunade called out. Kiba raised his hand.

"Number six?" Tsunade called. Shino raised his hand. Tsunade grinned and wrote their names on the board next to their numbers.

"Okay, number seven?" Tsunade called. Ino raised her hand.

"And number eight?" Tsunade asked. Kankuro raised his hand. Tsunade carried on calling numbers.

"Number twenty-one?" Tsunade called. Neji raised his hand.

"Number twenty-two?" Tsunade asked. Ten Ten raised her hand. The groups knew by now that they were being paired up. They just wondered what else Tsunade could do to them.

"Number twenty-nine?" Tsunade called out. Gaara raised his hand.

"Number thirty?" Tsunade called again. Sai raised his hand.

"Thirty-one?" Tsunade called. Chouji raised his hand.

"Thirty-two?" Tsunade called. Haku raised his hand.

"Thirty three?" Tsunade called. Lee raised his hand.

"Thirty-four?" Tsunade called. Karin raised her hand.

"Number thirty-five?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke raised his hand.

"And lastly thirty-six." Tsunade commented. Sakura raised her hand.

"Okay guys. See the way you're paired up on the board? That's the way you will interact with each other over the next two weeks." Tsunade stated.

"WHAT?" A resounding group of voices yelled angrily.

"You will act like families and make sure that your baby is well cared for and well loved. Our lessons will be devoted to weigh-ins, and keeping a journal of your experiences as a family with a baby." Tsunade quipped.

"Oh and before anyone asks, same sex pairings are absolutely staying the same. No partner changes." Tsunade stated. Many boys groaned at the idea of working with boys. Tsunade smirked as she told each set of 'new parents' to come up and collect their baby or babies, depending on what slip they pulled out of yet another box next to Tsunade.

Temari and Shikamaru had to go up first. Shikamaru allowed Temari to take the slip of paper from the box.

"It says one girl." Temari said to Tsunade. Tsunade dug in to the large box next to her and pulled out a very lifelike looking baby doll that was wearing a pink babygrow and had little dark curls of hair.

"Why does the baby have his hair?" Temari asked irritably.

"Because dark hair is usually a more powerful genetic factor than light hair." Tsunade replied, and handed them their new daughter. Temari was cradling the doll in her arms and both Shikamaru and Temari went to sit down in their original seats.

"Sorry kids. I expect you to sit in your new family units from now on. So Shikamaru, Temari, you two will be sitting together." Tsunade stated. Some of the class groaned, but Tsunade shut them up with an evil glare.

Hinata and Naruto went up to the desk next. Hinata was blushing bright red and Naruto just looked confused. Naruto picked the slip and looked at it carefully.

"It says one boy and one girl." Naruto told Tsunade. Tsunade grinned and pulled out a pair of dolls. One in a blue babygrow with darker hair, and one in a pink babygrow with fair hair. She handed them over to Naruto and Hinata. Hinata was cradling the boy, while Naruto cradled the girl.

"Okay now off you two go. NEXT!" Tsunade called.

By the end of the class, Shino and Kiba had twin boys, Ino and Kankuro had a boy, Neji and Ten Ten had twin girls, Gaara and Sai had a girl, Chouji and Haku had a boy, Lee and Karin had a girl. Sakura and Sasuke got triplets. A girl and two boys. Sakura glared at Tsunade.

"It's not my fault that you guys got the unlucky one." Tsunade quipped. The group all sighed irritably.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So how exactly are we going to look after robot babies in family units when we all live in different houses?" Kiba asked.

"Well we'll all just have to set up time tables and stuff. I mean isn't that a whole part of having kids anyways? My Dad did loads of plans and time tables and balancing things around so that Konohamaru and me got the attention we needed and he could still work and stuff." Naruto stated.

"Well we're a group for a reason. I mean people ask their friends to help out and babysit sometimes." Kankuro said. Ino shrugged as she cradled the baby boy doll.

"You know I think we all need to name them." Ino said softly.

"What?" Everyone said synonymously.

"Well if you had a real baby you wouldn't just call it baby now would you?" Ino commented. Everyone shook their heads.

"We need to split off into our family units or something and work out everything." Sakura conceded. Everyone agreed and split off in to their families, looking for separate places to work everything out.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ten Ten and Neji were sat in one of the science labs. It was lunch time, and Ten Ten sighed as she attempted to 'feed' baby girl one. Neji was confused holding baby girl two.

"Well say something." Ten Ten shot out. She hated the silence.

"I thought I'd be older before I considered offspring." Neji said helpfully. Ten Ten felt the urge to hit him, but didn't allow the urge control. After all, it wouldn't do to start off a family with husband beating. Ten Ten sighed.

"Well we've got to name them and share all the responsibilities and stuff." Ten Ten quipped.

"Well since there are two of them, you name one and I'll name one." Neji shot back. Ten Ten shrugged.

"Okay, this one will be Rika." Neji stated. Ten Ten sighed.

"This one can be Kiki then." Ten Ten quipped. Of course then it came time to discuss what they were going to do about their schedules.

"Well I have football practise on Thursdays and there are matches against other schools sometimes." Neji stated. Ten Ten nodded.

"All the guys do, don't they? Apart from Sai that is." Ten Ten stated. Neji nodded.

"Well we both have Drama club on Friday so we'll have to arrange a sitter." Ten Ten quipped. Neji nodded.

"I have a Foreign Languages class on Monday nights." Ten Ten said quietly. Neji blinked in confusion.

"Don't even think about spreading that around Neji Hyuga. Sakura and my Aunt and Uncle are the only ones who know." Ten Ten hissed. Neji nodded.

"So I look after Rika and Kiki on Monday night and you look after them on Thursday." Neji quipped. Ten Ten nodded.

"Tuesday lunchtime Sakura and I have... we..." Ten Ten trailed off, not really wanting to admit the truth.

"You have a dance class." Neji finished. Ten Ten glared.

"How did you know that?" Ten Ten asked irritably.

"I saw you and Sakura go in with Ino and Hinata once. It's not such a bad thing you know." Neji said. Ten Ten shrugged. Now it was Neji's turn to go red as he realised what he spent Wednesday after school doing.

"I... I um... I have cooking class on Wednesdays after school." Neji stated. Ten Ten cocked her head to one side and blinked.

"You like to cook?" Ten Ten asked. Neji nodded.

"My Uncle doesn't approve. I... the only one who knows about this is Hinata. So..." Neji trailed off.

"I won't tell anyone okay." Ten Ten stated. Neji nodded.

"We can split time between us looking after them and stuff. If we all hang out on Saturdays and Sundays then we'll be able to manage pretty good I think." Ten Ten said. Neji nodded his agreement.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sakura and Sasuke were sat under a tree in the school grounds. It was quite near the football field and Sakura pouted as she looked at the three baby dolls.

"So what are we naming them?" Sakura asked. Sasuke shrugged.

"How about Tsuki for the girl?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded. She liked the name Tsuki.

"How about Shinji and Akio for the boys?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded her agreement. When they finished discussing their plans, Sakura and Sasuke agreed to the fact that Sakura had Art club on Fridays and Sasuke had Football practise on Thursdays along with the other boys. Sakura had no problems admitting she had dance classes on Tuesday lunchtimes. Sakura had also joined the debate team, which met on Mondays, and the school newspaper which got together on Monday and Friday lunchtimes, and after school on Wednesdays. Sasuke admitted that on Wednesday evenings, he had cooking classes with Neji. Sakura just nodded her understanding and they carried on working out their schedules evenly.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata and Naruto were staring at the boy and girl twin dolls.

"How about Mimi and Jiro for names?" Naruto asked. Hinata looked at the baby dolls and nodded.

"Th-that sh-should b-b-be fine." Hinata stuttered. She looked at Naruto carefully.

"If they were real babies, what would you want to name them?" Hinata asked. It was one of the few times that she didn't stutter when talking to Naruto. He looked up at the sky.

"I'd call them Minato and Kushina after my mother and father. I didn't know them, and I don't remember them, but they loved me and they were good people from what I was told." Naruto replied honestly.

"What would you name them?" Naruto asked.

"I'd name a girl Hikari after my mother. But I'm not sure what I would name a boy." Hinata replied honestly. Naruto shrugged and they carried on discussing other points of their time tables to make sure that one of them would be available to look after the babies at all times.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gaara and Sai were sat in the empty art room.

"We shall call her Aiko." Gaara stated blankly. Sai blinked.

"Why Aiko?" Sai asked.

"Aiko was my mother's name." Gaara quipped. Sai nodded. Sai and Gaara were very efficient in deciding who would look after Aiko and what times. Sai had Art club with Sakura on Fridays. Gaara would look after Aiko then. When Gaara had football practise, Sai would look after Aiko. The rest of the time was split evenly, and weekends they would hang out and discuss any developments or changes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the group had finished having their discussions about schedules, they'd decided several things for definite as they wrote notes for their journals later. One was that every Thursday, when the boys (except for Sai) had football, the girls would be watching the babies. There were many other points for discussion. If one 'parent' had a free period they would take their robot offspring for that time, and they would split lesson time between them. Of course night shifts and other such details were things they needed to discuss later on, but school time was easy to divide. At least that was the hope of the group as they all thought about how they could amend their timetables for the next two weeks.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Okay all, that's it for this chapter. It took me ages to think of how to end it, although I still don't really like the ending, I sorta know what I'm doing for next chapter. where robot babies continue. LOL! Anywho, please R&R and let me know what you think.


End file.
